Crumbling World
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: 10 Years After defeating the labyrinth and Jareth. Sarah must return to save them.
1. Chapter 1

Crumbling World

A/N: this was a dream I had last night so I decided to write it and add on here. I have three chapters already written up, I just want to see what people's reaction is to this. You don't have to review, if you put the story on alert and favorite it, than I will know that you look forward to the next chapter. I will try to post the other two sometime today or tomorrow. I proof read this a lot. So if I miss an missing words or grammar, than I must of missed it and I'm sorry.

Chapter One

Hoggle comes to the aboveground whenever he can; especially today he wanted to be there for Sarah's big day. He was sitting in a chair looking around the room, when a swirl of glitter appeared in front of him. Hoggle quickly got down off the chair, but he stumbled on the ground first. He looked up at the woman with long platinum hair, and a long gown on and was in front of him giving him a gentle smile. Hoggle bent his head down.

"Your highness" his voice squeaked

"Hoggle, you had ten years to tell her about the labyrinth and Jareth" she paused and looked at him, he bowed his head down in defeat "but yet, she is not here, and nothing has been done, the king is lying his bed dying" she told him sadly

"I'm sorry your highness, I wanted more time with Sarah" he told her looking at her and he continued "today is her big day you know" he told her smiling proudly

The queen looked at him " yes hoggle I know, but we both know she doesn't love this man, so the marriage is doomed before it even begins, she is destined to be with the king"

"I know" he told her while looking down at the ground than he looked up at her "but I want her to be happy"

The queen bent down in front of Hoggle "she will never be happy with this man, or in this world, since she left ten years ago she was changing." She said to him than looked at him "you noticed the changes in her"

"Yes your highness, she is turning completely fae and has magic" he told her sadly

"Yes she is since Jareth chose her for himself, he thought she was going to stay with him so he changed her slowly, and she is stealing magic from the Labyrinth and Jareth, they are both dying because of it."

Hoggle looked sad at her "I know"

The queen heard Sarah coming "you must tell her" she whispered to him and disappeared.

Sarah walked out of the changing room and into the room wearing a wedding dress, she walked over to the mirror, she put the veil over her head smiling.

"Sarah" he called to her

"Yes" She said still looking at herself in the mirror smiling.

"Why are you marrying him? You don't love him" he says to her

Sarah looked serious in the mirror but never turned around "no you're right I don't love him, but this might be my only chance for happiness" she told him

"What about Jareth" he asked in a low voice

Sarah turned around to look at Hoggle "what made you bring him up?" she asked him

"I know how you feel about him, I know it took you a long time to figure it out, but don't you think you will be happier marrying him" he said to her sadly

Sarah thought for a moment than replied "he had ten years to come back to me and claim me, he never did, so I know now, that what he said at the end was just a game to him" she looked sad after she said it and turned away from Hoggle staring at the wall.

"He couldn't come to you" he told her sadly

"Why not?' she asked and by the way her voice sounded, Hoggle could tell she was holding back tears

"He's dying" he told her

Sarah whipped around fast walking up to Hoggle.

"What do you mean he's dying" she demanded

"ever since you left the labyrinth he got sick" he told her scared because she looked so angry, sad and scared all at the same time, so he didn't know what she would do to him.

"You're saying I am killing him" she was almost yelling

Hoggle backed away from her "yes" he swallowed hard and having a hard time looking her in the eyes.

"How?" she asked trying to remain calm

"When you left you took the magic of the Labyrinth and Jareth with you" he told her

Sarah took a deep breath thinking than replied "so you're saying I have magic"

"Yes" he told her

Sarah started pacing back and forth in the room mumbling to herself. Hoggle stood there trying to hear what she was saying. But he couldn't make out words, just heard her mumbling to herself and every so often throwing her arms up in the air. Then she stopped quickly looking at Hoggle.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" she asked him

He swallowed hard than looked at her "your turning fae"

Sarah blinked in shocked than yelled "WHAT!"

Hoggle took a step back cared. Sarah breathed deeply than continued calmly" okay let's look at this rationally. Jareth is in love with me, he's dying and so is the labyrinth thanks to me, I am turning fae, and I must what return back there" she looked at Hoggle who just nodded his head at her.

"So what do I do, can I save Jareth and the Labyrinth?" she asked him

"Yes" he told her

"How?" she asked again

"Your blood" he told her

Sarah looked at him horrified "they're going to drain my blood, I'm gonna die" she started to breath in deeply like she couldn't breathe Hoggle started to worry about her, he tapped her leg with his hand. She stopped and looked down at him.

"You're not going to die; just a little bit of your blood can cure them" he told her

She started to breathe normally "so what happens after I cure them, can I come back here?" she asked him sadly

"Just to visit, not to live" he told her

Sarah thought for a minute "let's go we have a king and a Labyrinth to save" she told him in a take charge voice Hoggle laughed at her than cleared his throat.

"Are you going to go in that" he pointed to her wedding dress, Sarah looked down and laughed "give me a few minutes to change" she walked back into the bathroom. Hoggle paced waiting for her. Sarah walked out wearing blue jeans, a white tee shirt a sweat jacket, and a pair of sneakers, she had a back pack slung over her shoulder. "Okay Hoggle let's go"

There was a knock at the door "Sarah are you ready in there, it's almost time' her step-mother's voice said from the other side of the door. Sarah looked at Hoggle, not sure what to do, should she answer or leave, Hoggle held out his hand, she smiled and took it, Hoggle dropped something on the ground and they disappeared.

Karen walked into the room looking around; she walked into the bathroom and found a note. She walked back into the room and yelled "ROBERT"

He walked into the room along, with Toby, the groom and the groom's parents.

"What's going on" he asked her

She handed him the note and he read it out loud

_Dear Family,_

_I cannot get married today, something important came up and I must leave. I am very sorry Matt, but let's face it you know I never loved you, and you knew there was always someone else in my heart. He needs me right now and I must go to him. But you are and will always be my dear friend, please find happiness and love, you deserve someone to love you like I never have. My family I am sorry for this. I will try to explain whenever I come back, just know that I love you and I am sorry._

_Love Always_

_Sarah_

Toby looked up at his mother "mom where did Sarah go?" he asked sadly

"She went away for a little while baby" she told him sadly

Karen and Sarah might not of always got along when she was a kid, but as soon as she went away to college she started to miss Sarah and Sarah missed her, they talked a lot on the phone and Sarah came back home for visits, Sarah told her than Karen was her mother and also her best friend. So Karen felt like she was losing Sarah all over again. She just hoped Sarah was safe and knew what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Crumbling World

Chapter Two

A/N: this is for the story alerts, I got chapter three coming up right after this. Not sure when I will write the fourth. I have two other stories to finish with this. Plus two others I started. And ideas for more. So I am pretty busy.

Sarah and Hoggle appeared at the goblin castle standing in the hallway surrounded by smoke. Sarah waved her hand and coughing, once the smoke cleared Sarah and Hoggle noticed a woman standing before them.

"I am so glad you came Sarah, I have been looking forward to meeting you" the woman told her

"Your highness" Hoggle greeted her and bowed his head

Sarah opened her mouth out of shock and bowed her head

"Thank you your highness, it is nice to be in the labyrinth again" she told the queen politely

The queen smiled at her and linked her arm through Sarah and they walked down the hall, Hoggle following quietly.

"I am so glad to finally meet the champion" the queen told her happily

"So your Jareth's wife?" she asked

The queen laughed, Sarah looked at her wondering what was so funny, because she didn't get it.

"No my dear, Jareth is my son" the queen told her

"Oh" Sarah said with relief in her voice the queen smiled

The walked to a room and walked in. Sarah noticed it was dark and smelled of herbs. An old man walked to them.

"What can I do for you queen?" he asked

"Well Alfred, this here is Sarah the champion of the labyrinth, we need blood from her to heal my son" the queen told him gently

"Ahh…yes I have the finished spell here" the healer told her than walked over to a chair "please have a seat my child" he said calmly

Sarah looked at the queen "it's okay my dear"

Sarah walked over to the healer and sat down in the chair she looked over at the queen and Hoggle scared, the healer could sense her fear "don't worry my child you won't feel a thing"

Sarah gave him a yeah right look. The healer stuck a needle in her while she was looking at the queen and Hoggle. "Okay I'm ready" Sarah said closing her eyes tightly

"I'm done my child" he told her

Sarah looked at him and then her arm and saw blood on her arm and with a wave of his hand it was gone, and she never felt anything.

She looked at him in amazement "how did I not feel it?"

"Magic needles my dear" the healer told her smiling he poured her blood from the tube into a bowl and started to stir in it the other wet ingredients. Sarah watched and saw a blue swirl of light and glitter, swirl around in the liquid.

"What was that?" she asked him

"That is your magic" he told her

He then poured the liquid into a cup and put a cover over it handing it to the queen. "He needs this right away, and make sure he drinks all of it" he told the queen

"Thank you Alfred" she said to him smiling full of happiness and tears in her eyes

She quickly left the room with Sarah and Hoggle following her.

They entered the king's room; they saw goblins around the king's bed crying they didn't want to leave their king. Sarah was looking around the room, she thought it was beautiful, she thought he would use black not white all around the room. The king's blankets were lace and silk. Sarah than looked on the bed, she saw Jareth laying under the covers sweating and moaning in pain, he looked so much thinner than he was the last time he saw her. Seeing him like that brought tears to his eyes. She started getting flashes of him in her head of the last time she was here and every time she saw him and there dance together in the ballroom. She turned away, she saw Hoggle sitting in a chair across the room.

The queen walked up to her son's bed and sat down next to him, she raised his head up to meet hers and she brought the cup to his mouth and forced the liquid down his throat. Jareth started to cough, Sarah quickly turned her head to look at him and then the queen let go of his head and he placed his gently down on the pillow and he went to sleep.

"So what happens now?" she asked

"We wait 24 hours till he wakes up" she told Sarah standing up, she gave the cup to a goblin to dispose of and looked at Sarah

"Don't worry my dear, he will live" the queen told her

"Your highness, does Jareth have any other family In the underground? "She asked curiously and just to make conversation

The queen got sad "his father my husband died a year ago to save Jareth" she told her

Sarah got sad "I'm so sorry, if you don't mind me asking what happened" Sarah said

The queen smiled and held Sarah's hand "when Jareth started to get really sick, army's would come here and try to kill Jareth for his throne, his father was the leader of Jareth's army and he died"

"I'm so sorry your highness" Sarah said sadly and sincerely

"Sarah please call me Marta" Marta told her

"Okay Marta" Sarah said

"Jareth has a twin sister Josie, she's the queen of the fairy kingdom" Marta told her

Sarah smiled at Marta

"come my dear you must be tired let's get you a room" the queen said taking Sarah's hand to a door in the room, Sarah thought was the closet but turned out to be a big bedroom as big as the kings, the room was a soft pale blue.

"He decorated this room for you ten years ago, in your favorite color. So I guess it's only fitting that you get the queen's chambers" Marta told her

Sarah quickly looked at the queen.

Marta smiled at her "there are clothes in the closet for bed and dress, specially made for you my dear" she told her smiling

Sarah looked at her surprised; Marts smiled at her and left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Sarah walked to the closet grabbing the double doors and opening them up, she found herself in a walk in closet, she never had one of those before. one side of the closet are night gown and day dresses, the other side fancy gowns and ball gowns At the end of the closet a vanity much like the one she has since she was a kid, but more made for an adult. She didn't know what night gown to pick they were all beautiful. She grabbed the first one she saw it was a white shear gown with a matching bathrobe. She put the gown on, closing the door behind her, putting her clothes in a neat pile on the floor in front of the closet. She put her bathrobe on the stool at the end of her bed, she pulled the pale blue silk sheets down, and climbed into bed, she reached over the head board turning the light switch off. Laid down put her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

_Sarah's dream_

_She was outside sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket in front of her. She was holding the hands of a little girl no more than 6 months helping her to stand and from the looks of it pregnant with another. Than someone sat across from her and held out a peach to her "your peach my queen" Sarah looked up and saw Jareth smiling at her. She took the peach and handed Jareth the baby, she bit into the peach as she watched Jareth play with the baby with a smile on her face._

Sarah woke up due to a loud scream. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed her robe putting it on, she walked out of her room and into Jareth's and saw the queen hugging her son as he was sitting up in bed.

Sarah wiped tears from her eyes she was smiling, Jareth than looked up at her there eyes met, he pulled away from his mother.

"What is she doing here?" he asked his voice hard

Sarah's smile left her face, she than looked sad. Marta turned her head and looked at Sarah. Than back at Jareth

"She saved your life" the queen told him smiling

"Well she can go back where she came from" he said as he got out of bed

"You can say thank you, you big ass" Sarah said angrily and walked back into her room slamming the door behind her, making both the queen and Jareth jump.

Marta looked at her son "apologize to her son" she than walked out of the room

Jareth looked at Sarah's door and sighed than continued to get dressed.

Sarah was in her closet picking out a dress to wear and mumbling to herself "that ass, can't even say thank you when someone saves his life. Maybe I should've just let him die" she shook her head and wiped her eyes and picked out a pale blue sun dress. She took the night gown off and put the dress on over her head.

"Hello lady" a small voice said

Sarah screamed and turned around her hand to her chest, she saw a little goblin looking confused at her and his beady little eyes blinking at her.

"I'm sorry" Sarah said

"That's okay lady" the goblin said with a hand full of her clothes in his little hands

"What are you doing with those?" Sarah asked the goblin

"Washing them, lady needs anything else?" the goblin said

Sarah thought for a minute "no that's all"

The goblin bowed his head at her "by the way what is your name?" she asked the little goblin

"Skittle" the goblin told her

"Nice to meet you skittle, I'm Sarah "she told him smiling

The goblin smiled and walked away

Sarah decided since it was nice and warm out she was going to go for a walk she ended up in the garden and realized this was where her dream took place. She can see it playing out in front of her.

"Peach" she heard a voice say her dream vanished before her eyes, she turned around and saw Jareth in front of her smiling and holding a peach in his hand towards her. Sarah looked down at the peach than at Jareth "what?" she asked confused

"I asked if you wanted a peach?" he asked her watching her carefully

Sarah smiled and took it from "thank you" she told him than looked at the peach

"I promise it is not poisoned" Jareth told her

Sarah took a bite and realized it tasted the way it should and not as it did before, Jareth had another peach in his hand and took a bite. Sarah started to walk around eating her peach looking at all the flowers. Jareth was walking next to her watching her.

"So you're still not going to say thank you are you?" Sarah asked suddenly still looking at the flowers

"I don't say thank you to someone who is lower than me" he told her

Sarah turned around and threw her peach at him and he ducked "whoa temper, temper" he said with laughter in his voice

"Drop dead" Sarah fumed and walked away Jareth smiled at her and continued to eat his peach.

"Seems like you're still causing trouble" a voice said from behind him

He turned around and saw a woman standing there with her arms crossed and smiling at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Crumbling World

Chapter Three

Sarah walked inside again mumbling angrily to herself. The queen watched than spoke up" Sarah dear"

Sarah lifted her head up "yes"

"Are you ready to save the Labyrinth" the queen asked

"Yes" Sarah said

"You might want to change dear" the queen said looking down at her dress, Sarah looked down as well. "Oh right" Sarah went to her room and in the closet she found slacks and a blouse and changed into that.

Sarah met the Marta in the healing room with the healer. The queen handing Sarah a knife not any knife but an athame, Sarah looked at it, than the queen gave her a map and a piece of paper.

"The knife is for the spell, you slice the palm of your hand. And place it on the ground in the labyrinth on its heart, and you say the spell on the paper, the map is to find the heart" the queen looked at her

"Got it dear" Marta asked

"Yes" Sarah told her and put everything in her backpack and set out to the Labyrinth again.

"What are you doing here" Jareth asked walking up to the woman. As he was walking up to her fairies were flying around him. He was waving them away from him.

"Jareth be nice to my fairies they are just saying hello" the woman said

"My dear sister they are annoying which is why I have higgle spraying them" he told her smiling

"It's hoggle Jareth, you never could get his name right" she said smiling he smiled back at him "or maybe you just don't want to" she said

"So what brings you here?" Jareth asked before she could answer him. He started to really swat the fairies away getting mad "Josie if they don't leave me alone, I will have them bogged" he said angrily

Josie knew from his tone of voice he meant it "okay girls leave the king alone and return to the kingdom"

There was a lot of soft awes… and pouting from the little fairies who seem to have a crush on the king and they obeyed there queen and flew away to the kingdom.

"well answer to your question, mother sent word that you are alive and well, but a little weak since the labyrinth is not saved yet, but I heard your love is going there now" she smiled at him

Jareth scowled at her "she is not my love, she is mad at me now"

"Oh no, what did you do now?" she asked smiling

"I didn't tell her thank you, for saving my life" he told her

"Jareth, would it be so hard to say that to her?" Josie asked smiling teasingly at him

"Yes" he told her

"Why?' she asked

"I am king, I shouldn't have to say that to anyone" he told her proudly

"Still the little boy I see, it won't kill you to say it, and especially to someone you want to be your future queen" she told him gently

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted angrily at her. She laughed at him.

Sarah walked through the labyrinth looking at the map, every time she turned. The path behind her would close up causing her to jump. "I guess I am stuck in here" she continued on her way. She finally made it to the heart she set the map down than took her back pack off and set it on the ground. Taking out the knife and the piece of paper, she sliced her palm with the knife hissing as she did it to make it deep. She placed her hand on the ground where the heart is and said these words "per meus cruor, EGO vigoratus vos" (in English means "with my blood, I heal you") the ground started to shake Sarah quickly stood backing against the wall. The walls started to break and crumble. "Oh god what did I do, the whole world is crumbling down" Sarah said as she started to cry afraid she did the spell wrong or said the words wrong. She dropped to the ground. A swirl of glitter went in front of her, she raised her head, Jareth was in front of her holding out his hand "take it" he said she took his hand and grabbed her bag the same time and they disappeared.

They appeared back in the throne room where the queen and Josie were there waiting for them.

Sarah let go of Jareth's hand at looked around the room "what was happening back there?"

"For the Labyrinth to heal, it had to crumble away the infection." Jareth told her

"So my blood did the same for you as it did for the labyrinth" Sarah said

"Yes" he told her

Sarah and Jareth just stood there staring at each other not saying a word.

Josie thought it was the perfect time to introduce herself "hello Sarah I am Josie, Jareth's twin sister and the queen of the fairy kingdom" she said as she held her hand out for Sarah

Sarah took it and shook it "nice to meet you" she said

"Come on Josie let's leave them alone" Marts said putting her arm around Josie and walking out with her.

Jareth had no idea what to say to Sarah, she looked nervous looking at the ground.

She than looked up at him "I'm going to bed" she started to walk away she got to the doorway.

"Sarah" Jareth called to her

"Yes" she said as she turned around

"Thank you for saving my life" he said to her

She smiled at him widely.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" he asked

"Nope" Sarah said the same time she shrugged her shoulders and smiled and walked out of the room.

Jareth growled in frustration. Sarah got into the hallway and heard him growl and smiled than ran for her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Crumbling World

Chapter Four

A/N: thanks for the story alerts, so here is another chapter for you.

Sarah was found by Jareth the next day in his garden, sitting against a tree reading a book, Jareth smiled and walked towards her.

"I never knew you would sit under a peach tree" he said to her

Sarah looked over her book and up at him" this is a peach tree?" she asked

Jareth smiled at her, Sarah quickly stood up "I am surprised the peaches didn't do anything to me" she told him

"Like what, beg you to eat them" Jareth joked with her smiling

"Ha, ha" Sarah said walking away

Jareth walked quickly to catch up to her "why do you always seem, in a rush to get away from me?" he asked

"I'm not" she told him walking away faster from him

Jareth laughed he caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her and force her to face him.

"What are you doing now?" he asked

"Walking" she said smiling

"Don't get cute, you know what I mean" he told her

"I'm sorry your highness, I don't" she playfully replied

Jareth again laughed, than he moved closer to her "do I scare you in someway"

"n-noo..." she stuttered

Jareth smiled going closer to her like he was going to kiss her, Sarah closed her eyes waiting for it. Than they heard a bubbly hyper female voice.

"Oh honey, there you are, I have been looking for you"

Jareth growled annoyed for the interruption. He looked at Sarah who mouthed at him "honey" Jareth gave her a frustrated look and turned around to meet the young woman, who was walking up to them with a big smile on her face.

Sarah never anyone look that happy before.

I am so glad you're alive" she told Jareth smiling and hugged him

He hugged her back while looking sadly at Sarah; she turned her head from him.

The girl let go of Jareth and looked at Sarah "hello, I'm Crystal and you are" Crystal told her

"Sarah" she said to her

Crystal grabbed her hand shaking it "it's finally nice to meet the only champion to ever beat the labyrinth" she said to Sarah smiling

"Thanks, I think" Sarah said letting go of her hand

Sarah than watched crystal put her arm around Jareth's waist "did Jareth tell you. We are getting married" Crystal said smiling up at Jareth than looking back at Sarah

Sarah's smile faded away, she looked sad and confused, Jareth looked angry at Crystal than he looked sadly at Sarah.

"Congratulations" Sarah said when she got over the shock and could find her voice.

"Thank you so much" Crystal said smiling

Sarah wondered does that girl ever stop smiling.

"Oh I have to go a wedding to plan and all" she said that quickly kissed Jareth on the cheek waved at Sarah and walked away.

Jareth and Sarah watched her leave.

"So you're getting married" Sarah said still watching Crystal walk into the castle

"Yes" Jareth told her sadly

"She seems nice, a little too happy, say is she on drugs" Sarah looked over at Jareth smiling.

"Jareth smiled at her "not that I know if, but if it makes you feel better I don't love her, hell I don't even like her"

"Then why marry her?" Sarah asked

"The elders thought I ruled as king alone for far too long, and I need a wife and some kids" he told her sadly

"Who are the elders?" Sarah asked curiously

Jareth thought for a moment "I guess you could probably say they are like our big bosses"

"So they tell you what they want and you do it" Sarah said

"Actually they tell my mother and she tells us" Jareth told her

"Oh, but couldn't they of picked someone better for you" Sarah said

Jareth smiled at her "Sarah are you jealous?"

"WHAT…No, I just thought they could've of picked someone for you that was prettier and not so thin" Sarah told him

"So who did you have in mind hmm..?" Jareth asked her as he pushed hair out of her face "you perhaps" he flirted with her

Sarah raised her head to look at him "no I just meant someone more your type" she told him

He gave her a sexy playful smile "and just who is my type?" he asked her

Sarah looked him the eyes and smiled going close to him like she wanted to kiss him and told him " and ass like yourself" she whispered against his lips she smiled at him than it faded and she walked away. Jareth watched her smiling "you are more like me than you think" he said to himself

A raven was flying high in the sky got to a darker part of the kingdom, landed in and open window sill, it was dark in the room a fire was going, and someone in a cloak was stirring something in a caldron. The person stopped took the hood off their head, he had black hair and black eyes, tanned skin, and you could tell just by looking at him that he was trouble for anyone who met him or crossed him. He turned his head to look at the window and saw the bird.

"How nice of you to fly in sister" he said then laughed wickedly as he made a joke

The raven flew in the room and turned into a person, it was Crystal

"So how did things go?" he asked her

"hold on" she told him she took a Crystal ball out and threw it on the ground black smoke came out of it and turned her into her real self. She had black hair that was straight going a past her shoulders a little, dark eyes that looked black. Tanned skin she was the female version of her brother, she were a black gown, her real name is Raven like the bird she turns into. While he wore a black blouse, a black vest over it and black pants, with black knee high boots.

"So again I ask how did things go?" he asked

"Well brother, not as I suspected, Jareth is alive, the Labyrinth is healing itself as we speak, thanks to that girl" she told him

"Raven dear, we thought that would happen" he told her

"yes but you were supposed to kill Sarah, her friends, Jareth, the labyrinth and I would be queen, set you up as high king, than we both kill the elders and take over these kingdoms" Raven told him while she examined her long black fingernails

"So her name is Sarah" her brother said in a faraway voice like he was deep in thought

"Yes, and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much" Raven told him while rubbing her face

"Just don't overdo it" her brother told her

"Of course not Tork, Jareth will never know that you killed his father " Raven said to him

Tork went up to her and grabbed her throat roughly his long black nails scrapping her neck as he did it "if Jareth finds out, and wants revenge for it, I will kill you first" he told her

Raven's eyes got wide" I swear I won't say anything"

Tork let go of her throat "good" than he patted her cheek and walked away

Raven rubbed her throat "what about Sarah?" she asked

Tork looked up at her smiling cruelly that it gave Raven chills "leave her to me"

"What are you going to do to her?" Raven asked curiously

Tork looked at her tilting his head to the side" now dear sister why the concern"

Raven looked at him sharply "I am not concern just curious, kill her for all I care, just as long as I get Jareth I don't care" Raven told him

Tork looked at raven studying her" are you in love with him?"

"No, but he is a beautiful man" Raven told him

Tork gave her a disgusted look "whatever, you better go back to the castle" he told her

Raven nodded her head she turned into a Raven and took off for the Goblin King's Castle

**A/N: I like stories with twists in it, just like in the movie things aren't always what they seem lol. More coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Crumbling World

Chapter Five

Jareth and his mother Marta were in the dining room eating dinner, they heard the door slam open and Sarah stood in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost" she told them nervously and walked to the table

"Well it is a big castle dear" Marta told her

Jareth smiled and kept eating not saying anything. Sarah sat down took the cover off her food and ate. Crystal walked in carrying papers, she saw Sarah getting ready to take a drink from her glass, and she quickly walked towards the chair bumping into it. The glass fell into Sarah's lap soaking her dress, Sarah quickly stood up Jareth and Marta watched not happy. Sarah looked angry at Crystal

"Oh Sarah, I am so sorry, I was just too excited about the wedding, I'm almost done with the details, the ballroom is getting set up as we speak" Crystal said smiling

Sarah was wiping her dress with a napkin raised her head, than looked at Jareth who didn't look happy, than looked back at Crystal again "you're getting married in the ballroom?"

Crystal stopped smiling and pushed her light brown hair over her shoulder and looked at Jareth "is that wrong?" she asked

Jareth took his napkin off his lap and threw it on the table and stood up almost knocking his chair over. "Yes, I told you we can get married anywhere but in there" his voice almost yelling

Crystal looked sadly at Jareth "but it hasn't been used in ten years, so I thought with it being a special occasion we can use the ballroom" she said in a low voice

"The ballroom is off limits to you" he growled at her and left the dining room slamming the door behind him making all three woman jump.

"Did I do something wrong?" Crystal asked scared looking at Marta and Sarah

"Something happened in the ballroom, Jareth doesn't like to talk about" Marta told them

Sarah looked at Marta than started thinking about her dance with him and left the room.

Marta and Crystal watched Sarah leave the room.

"I must go too, if you need help dear let me know" Marta told her

"I will" Crystal told her watching her leave she had a wicked smile on her face.

Sarah walked into the ballroom, the lights were on, and the place was decorated like she remembered 10 years ago. She started walking around her shoes making noise on the floor.

"I told you the ballroom is off limits" a loud voice said echoing in the empty ballroom

"Sorry" Sarah said turning to leave

"Wait" a voice called out to her.

Sarah let go of the doorknob and turned around facing Jareth.

"What are you doing in here?" Jareth asked gently

"I just wanted to see it" she told him softly

"And what do you think?" he asked her

"It looks the same" she told him looking around

Jareth walked up to her and held his hand out to her

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her

Sarah smiled and replied "there is no music"

Jareth waved his hand in the air and music started to play the same song he sang to her ten years ago. Sarah smiled than took his hand and started dancing. Not knowing to them that a Raven was in the room watching them from the window. It flew around to the opening of the castle and turned into a human right outside the ballroom.

"So why is this ballroom off limits for your wedding?" Sarah asked curiously

"Too many memories of you, don't want bad ones with her to mess it up" he told her looking her in the eyes

Sarah smiled at him "so were you in the ballroom with me, or not?" she asked

Jareth smiled at her "not the real me" he replied

"What does that mean?" she asked

"I brought your dream to life, so that was my dream self in your dream" he told her

"So how did you know about the dream?" she asked curiously

"I gave it to you, but I also watched it" he told her

Sarah smiled at Jareth, he bent down and kissed her, she kissed him back. She quickly pulled away from him looking at him. She had her hand over her mouth looking at him wide eyed.

"I'm sorry" she said and ran

"Sarah" Jareth called out to her but she was already out the door.

Outside the door Sarah leaned against it smiling than walked away. Sarah heard footsteps behind her, before she could turn around someone put their hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear "hello love"

Sarah didn't recognize the voice but she knew it was male. She started to struggle in his arms and he took her away in a puff of smoke. Not knowing that someone was watching the whole time.

The thing came out of the shadows and ran in the ballroom.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" it started to scream

Jareth turned around

"What is it Skittle?" he asked worried he knew when his goblins yelled for him it was never good.

"The lady" skittle said

"Which one?" Jareth asked in a bored tone

"The champion" Skittle said

Jareth walked over to skittle and bent down in front of him.

"What about Sarah?" Jareth asked

"A guy in black take Sarah" his low little voice said

Jareth stood up "I know who took her"

Jareth quickly left the ballroom and bumped into Crystal

"I'm sorry I can't talk now" he told her

"What's going on" she asked worried

"Sarah got taken" he told her walking away in a hurry

"I hate that bitch" she said to herself with her real self-coming to the surface. She pushed it down to stay Crystal with the light brown hair and blue eyes and the innocent face. She walked away the opposite way Jareth walked she had to see her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Crumbling World

Chapter Six

The guy and Sarah appeared in a dark room, Sarah was still struggling. She bit his hand.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled as he held his hand staring at the angry bite mark

"Then let me go you bastard" Sarah growled back through her teeth

He pushed her away from him roughly she landed on the floor. Looking up at him rising up on her arms, He looked down at her smiling wickedly.

"So you're Sarah" he said

Sarah stood up standing her ground.

"Yes and you are" she said looking him in the eyes

He laughed wickedly "your cute my dear, I can see why Jareth is taken with you, I'm Tork"

"Tork what do you want with me?" she asked him looking around the room

"You're not afraid of me?" Tork asked her

Sarah turned around to look at him "is there a reason I should be?" she asked

Tork walked up to her and pushed her against the wall by her throat. Sarah looked up at him wide eyed and in fear; he gently held her throat his long black nails sliding against her skin. She took a deep breath.

"I would be if I were you, since I plan on killing you" he told her

Sarah started to get scared but too afraid to struggle.

"Good she's here" a female voice said from behind him

Tork let go of Sarah and turned around, he faced the woman, Sarah was curious to who it was.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" he asked annoyed

"To warn you brother, Jareth is on his way with an army, to rescue the girl" she told him

"Damn" he said he looked at Raven than at Sarah

Tork grabbed Sarah and put her into the cage in the room, locked it behind her and walked away.

Raven walked up to Sarah "your trapped like an animal in a cage"

Sarah looked at her "you look so familiar"

Raven turned away from her and up to her brother, Tork looked at her than at Sarah.

"I wonder how long it will take for Jareth to save you" Tork said

"Not long, if Jareth and his goblins get away from our winged friends" Raven told him

"What winged friends?" Sarah asked her voice quivering in fear for herself, Jareth and his gobblins

"They are creatures the size of us with wings very strong and deadly" Raven told her smiling wickedly

They heard the doors burst open and a large goblin army walking in Jareth behind them.

"Your creatures are dead" Jareth told them

"NO…!" Raven yelled

Jareth looked at her confused.

"Dork I should've known it would be you" he said

Sarah put a hand over her mouth covering up her laugh, Raven gave Jareth a nasty look, Tork growled "it's Tork"

"I know, but Dork just describes you so much better" Jareth told him smiling

"You want to be funny Jareth fine, I will kill your human" Tork told him going towards the cage where Sarah was

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jareth told him "also if you noticed Sarah isn't human anymore, she is pure fae"

Tork and Raven open their mouths wide in shock.

"So what are you going to do us?" Tork asked

"Nothing" he said they smiled at him "I am going to leave your punishment up to the elders"

Jareth used magic to free Sarah she hugged him, Jareth walked up to Raven "don't think I don't know who you are Crystal" he said to her bitterly

Raven dropped down to the ground on her knees, putting her arm around one of his legs looking up to him. "Please Jareth don't have me punished, I will do anything" she told him desperately

"You can get up, you're only embarrassing yourself" he told her

Raven looked meanly at Jareth "this isn't over" she promised him as she stood up

"No, I don't think it is" he told he grabbed Sarah

"I wouldn't think about leaving here, since you can't the elders locked you in until they can decide your punishment" he told them than him and Sarah disappeared in a swirl of glitter.

After they left Tork stood there calmly, while raven was trashing the room while screaming, she than looked at her brother "why are you so calm, we could get hung for this or worst" she told him

He laid his head back laughing wickedly; Raven looked at him as if he were going insane.

Jareth and Sarah appeared in the throne room.

"Are you okay Sarah?" he asked his voice full of concern

"I'm fine" she told him

Jareth went towards her to kiss her, Sarah moved her head away from him "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to my room" she told him and left the throne room

Jareth watched her leave sadly, he knew something was bothering, and doesn't know why she won't talk to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sarah sat on her bed confused "_why didn't I let him kiss me_" Sarah shrugged her shoulders, walked to the closet getting out a white satin nightgown and changing, leaving her clothes on the floor for the goblins to get. She pulled the blankets back and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Jareth sat in his throne room in the chair lounging with his legs over the arm. He was wondering why Sarah wouldn't let him kiss her, he knows she finds him attractive, well every woman found him attractive, well ones he wasn't related too.

The Next Morning

Jareth walked into his garden he saw Sarah squatting down talking to a little girl who was showing her a flower she looked to be about 6 years old, with sunlight hair and wearing a blue dress. Jareth saw his Sister Josie watching with a smile on her face. Jareth walked up to her.

"What's going on?" Jareth asked confused watching Sarah and the little girl

"My daughter Lily, seems to take a liking to your Sarah" Josie told him

Jareth looked at her "is that okay?"

"Of course it is, but if you remember, Lily is shy around strangers, but she took a liking to Sarah right away, she's been showing Sarah her knowledge of flowers all morning" Josie told him smiling

"I told you Sarah was a special" Jareth told her

"Yes you did brother" she told him smiling

Jareth looked around "where are your other two kids?"

"Rose and Petal are at home" she told him

"Why you name your kids after plants, I will never know" Jareth said

"I have always loved flowers you know that" she told her brother

"Obsessed is more the word" Jareth said teasing her smiling

"Oh do you think you can keep an eye on Lily, I have a meeting to get too?" she asked him

"Sure" he told her

Josie smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek and disappeared. Jareth walked up to Sarah and Lily, watching from a distance so he could hear them.

"What kind of flower is this?" Sarah asked Lily smiling at her as she held a flower in her hand

"That is a Lily, the flower I was named after" Lily told her

"You're a very pretty Lily" Jareth said walking towards them

Sarah stood up looking at him, Lily ran to Jareth with a big smile on her face. Jareth squat down and open his arms to her, Sarah watched smiling, than she got a vision of Jareth holding their child and shook her head, and she saw Jareth hugging Lily tight. He let Lily go and she looked at him.

"Did you have fun with Sarah?" he asked her smiling

Lily itched her nose and replied "yeah she's funny" she giggled

"Oh she is, is she" Jareth said laughing than he started tickling her, Sarah laughed right with them.

Jareth stopped tickling Lily and noticed she started to cry. Jareth and Sarah both got worried. Sarah squatted down in front of her.

"Lily what's wrong honey?" Sarah asked

Lily sniffled and showed them the flower in her hand. "The lily is all smushed" she told them sniffling

Jareth smiled at her and waved his hand over the flower, and brought it back to life, Lily's eyes got wide and so did the smile on her face. "See all better"

"Thanks uncle Jareth" Lily said and ran back over to the flower garden, touching and smelling all the flowers

"That was very sweet of you" Sarah told him while watching Lily

"I would do anything for my family" Jareth told while watching Lily than looked at Sarah

Jareth and Sarah walked over to a bench and sat down still able to see Lily from where they are.

"She is just like my sister, loves all flowers" Jareth said

Sarah smiled "she is very cute and very smart"

"She takes after me" Jareth said playfully

"I think she takes after your sister" Sarah teased back

"Are you saying I'm not smart" Jareth said

Sarah smiled at him, Jareth smiled back at her, than looked at Lily.

"Lily honey don't eat the flowers" he told her

Lily took the pieces of flower out of her mouth "why not?"  
>she asked her head tilted to the side looking at him<p>

"There are bugs that live in those flowers" he told her

Lily looked sick and started spitting the flower out "ewww…. Buggies"

Sarah put her hand over her mouth laughing, they heard Lily keep spitting, Jareth laughed at her, Jareth and Sarah than watched Lily stop spitting and started chasing a butterfly, they watched her little hands trying to catch it, but it kept flying higher away from her.

Unknown to them someone was hiding behind the tree watching Lily.

"So I guess your wedding is off" Sarah said

"Yes I am not going to marry someone that lies to me" he told her

"Plus you didn't love her" Sarah said

"No I didn't" he told her

"Your majesty" a small voice said

Jareth and Sarah turned their heads to look at the goblin in front of them

"Yes skittle?" Jareth asked

"Lunch is ready" skittle said

Jareth and Sarah started to look around for Lily. The both started to panic they couldn't find her.

"LILY" Jareth yelled

"LILY" Sarah started to yell too

They checked everywhere around where they seen Lily, Skittle helped too,

"Your majesty" skittle said sadly

Jareth turned around and looked at skittle" what" than he noticed the goblin was holding up a bracelet, Jareth took it from him looking at it.

Sarah looked at the bracelet Jareth was holding "is that..." Sarah couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Lily's yes, it's her bracelet I gave it to her for her birthday, she never takes it off" Jareth told her sadly

"Then why did she?" Sarah asked

"I don't think she meant to" Jareth replied

"Than what happened" Sarah asked

"I think someone took her" Jareth told her

Sarah gasped and put her hand to her mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Tork and Raven were pacing in the room, since they were stuck in it and couldn't leave. They heard footsteps coming towards them and they heard crying. The guy got closer; Tork and Raven looked at the man with the child in his arms.

"Zen what do you have there?" Tork asked with a wicked smile on his face

"This is the king's niece" Zen told them as he roughly grabbed Lily and pulled her in front of him, so she was facing Tork and Raven.

Lily was crying, Raven walked up to her, she put on a fake smile so she wouldn't frighten the child "hi sweetie"

Lily looked at her sniffling "I want to go home, I miss my mommy, my daddy, my brother and sister, my uncle, Sarah and my grandmother "she rambled than cried harder

"I'm sorry sweetie, you won't be going home for a while" Raven told her

"Your mean" Lily said that spit at her in the face

Raven quickly looked like she was ready to strangle the little girl, Tork quickly grabbed her, and Lily backed away and bumped into Zen.

"I'm gonna kill the little brat" Raven told him growling in anger

Tork handed her a towel to wipe her face "calm down sister, we need her alive for now"

Lily heard that and got scared and started crying more, Raven wiped her face all while giving the child the evil eye that promised death.

Josie her husband and two kids plus Jareth's mother Marta walked up to Jareth and Sarah.

"What happened?" Josie asked worried and scared

"Someone took her" Jareth told her

Josie got angry "you were supposed to watch her"

"I know, I'm sorry" Jareth told her sadly

Josie slapped him hard across the face than pointed her finger at him "if anything happens to her, I will kill you Jareth" she than stormed off Jareth stood there rubbing his cheek

Marta followed Josie inside the castle.

Jareth turned to Sarah "this is Josie's husband King Petrie of the fairies"

Sarah shook his hand "nice to meet you"

Petrie shook her hand "you too" they let go

Jareth than pointed to a boy that looked about 12 years old, "this is Petal"

The boy looked disgusted and rolled his eyes "I told you uncle I've changed my name to peter" Petal told him

"Like Peter Pan" Sarah said to him when she noticed that he was dressed like him

"Yes my uncle brought me all books on him, I even have a fairy I named Tinkerbelle" he told her

"I like Peter Pan too" Sarah told him

"I even have a sword like him" petal said as he took the wooden sword out of his belt

"Very cool" Sarah said

Jareth laughed "and this girl is Rose"

Rose looked about 8 years old

"Nice to meet you Rose" Sarah said

Rose looked up at her she had brown hair pulled back in braids she was wearing a very pretty pink dress. "Are you going to marry my uncle?" she asked

"Rose" Petrie said

Rose looked down that her father

"Let's go inside, and see what we can do to help" Petrie said to his kids

Petrie, Jareth and Sarah walked into the house, Petal well likes to be called Peter and Rose walked in front of them.

"I am going to save Lily, and kill the bad mister hook with my sword" Petal said

"Oh grow up" Rose said and pushed him hard and fell on the ground

Petal sat on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest pouting.

They laughed at him. He got up and ran in the castle.

You can hear him screaming than the goblins started as they walked in the saw Petal chasing the goblins with his wooden sword. They laughed at him.

Rose went to follow her brother, while the adults sat at the dining table discussing who had Lily.

"I think I already know who has Lily "Jareth said

"Who?" Josie asked

"Raven and Tork" Jareth told her

"I thought the elders locked them in there room" Sarah said

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that they can't get someone else to take her" Jareth said

"Oh my poor baby she must be so scared" Josie said crying

Raven was pacing back and forth thinking, than she looked at Tork "so what are we going to do with the little brat"

"We kill her and leave her body for her family to find" Tork said smiling

Raven and Zen both smiled, Lily's eyes got wide out of fear

She stepped really hard on Zen's foot and started running out the room, raven and Tork ran for the door but because they were locked in they bounced off the invisible barrier and landed on the ground. Zen looked at them.

"Go get the brat" Raven pointed at him

Zen ran to get her

"Why are we sitting her for let's go save Lily" Josie said

They all stood up, Jareth looked at Marta and Sarah "why don't you two stay here and look after the kids"

"But Jareth my granddaughter" Marta said sadly with tears in her eyes

"We will save her and she will be alright" Jareth told her

Jareth, Josie and Petrie disappeared; Sarah put her arm around Marta.

They appeared in the room, looking at Raven and Tork who were pacing the room.

"Where is Lily?" Jareth asked while bouncing one of his crystals in his hand, and he was standing in front of Josie and Petrie

Raven and Tork looked at them. Before they had a chance to answer they heard a small voice.

"Mommy" Lily's voice shook from fear and crying

Jareth kept his eyes on Raven and Tork, while Josie and Petrie looked behind them and saw Lily ad a tall man holding Lily by her arm, they can see the bruises forming on her little arm. Petrie looked mad ready to fight; Josie looked scared for her daughter.

Josie started to go towards Lily.

"NO!" Raven yelled

Zen pulled Lily away from them roughly by her arm.

Lily screamed from the pain and cried, also trying to pull his hand off her arm, but her little hands couldn't do it. Josie started to cry, it hurt her to see her daughter in pain, and she couldn't do anything to help her.

Than they heard a voice "don't worry everyone it's Peter Pan to the rescue, and his fairy Tink" Petal said than rushed In the room waving his wooden sword at Zen. Petrie pulled his son away "son, this is not a game this is real, your sister is in real danger" he told his son

Jareth still kept his eyes on Raven and Tork who could just stand there and couldn't help Zen or fight them off.

"I know father, don't worry I will save Lily" Petal told him

Zen started to laugh at the boy "No one laughs and Peter Pan" he told Zen with his chest puffed out acting tough "Now Tink"

The fairy named Tinkerbelle started to flying around Zen's head, who kept watching her and getting dizzy, the fairy laughed and blew fairy dust in his face and he fell down asleep, the fairy flew over to Petal.

"Good work Tink" than he patted her head

Lily ran to her mother, Josie hugged her tight, Petrie joined in

"See father, I told you I could save Lily" Petal told his father

Jareth smiled at them "come on let's get out of here"

They all disappeared back to the castle.

They arrived back in the dining room, where they saw Sarah and Marta looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Jareth asked confused

"Petal" Marta said the same time Sarah said "Peter"

"I'm right here" Petal jumped out in front of them

"Where did you go young man?" Marta asked

"To help them save Lily" Petal told her smiling

"You had us worried" Sarah told him

Petal lowered his head sadly "I'm sorry"

Marta noticed Lily she quickly walked up to her "my baby girl" and held her arms out.

Lily walked into her grandmother's arms hugging her crying "grand mommy"

"Come on Lily we have to get you healed" Josie said

Lily got out of her grandmother's embrace and followed her mother to the healers; Jareth followed his sister while the rest stayed there.

"ALFRED!" Jareth yelled

The old man came out looking at Jareth "yes your highness"

"My niece is hurt she needs you to heal her" he told her

Alfred nodded at him; Josie picked Lily up and sat her on the bed. Alfred stood in front of Lily, Josie next to her holding her hand. Lily cried because she was scared.

"I'm not gonna hurt you child" the healer told her and gently took her arm, rubbing it gently the bruises and pain faded away quickly. Alfred walked away than handed Lily a lollipop shaped like a flower. Lily smiled at her mother and started to lick it. Alfred walked away leaving them alone.

Josie picked up Lily and put her on the ground "we won't be coming back anymore" she told Jareth

Lily looked up at her mother with the lollipop in her mouth.

"why?" Jareth asked

"Every time we come to visit something bad always happens" she told her brother

"Like what?" Jareth asked confused

"You were dying, than father died, than Lily gets kidnapped and god knows what would've happened to her if we didn't come in time" Josie said

"So you're blaming me" Jareth said

"Jareth face it, bad things tend to follow you, if you really care about Sarah you will keep her away from you" Josie told him sadly

Lily took the lollipop out of her mouth

"No Sarah not go, I love Sarah, I want to visit uncle and Sarah" Lily said crying

Josie picked up Lily who kept repeating and crying "Sarah no go"

Jareth smiled sadly at Lily

"We will talk about this later" Josie said to her brother

"Josie don't do this I love you and your kids" Jareth pleaded with her

Josie smiled sadly at him "I know you do, but I can't put my family in danger" she walked out.

Jareth saw Lily holding her arms out to him, Jareth was tempted to take her from Josie, but didn't he just watched them walk away sadly.

Sarah walked into the healing room and looked at Jareth sadly.

"What happened?" she asked

"My sister doesn't want to be around me anymore or her kids" Jareth told her sadly

"Why not?" Sarah asked him sadly

"She thinks I put her kids in danger" Jareth told her

"It's not your fault, danger seems to find you" Sarah told him

Jareth looked at her sharply; Sarah smiled him and hugged him, he put his chin on her shoulder "I would never hurt my family, I love them"

"I know you do" Sarah told him

Jareth lifted his head up and looked Sarah in the eyes; he put his hands on her face

"I would never put you in danger" Jareth said to her lovingly

"I know" Sarah said to him smiling

Jareth bent down and started kissing her; Sarah kissed him back for a moment, then pulled back, and started to walk away. Jareth grabbed her arm and pulled back gently to him.

"Why do you always run away after we kiss" he asked her curiously

"One of us is going to get our hearts broken or both us" Sarah told him honestly

"And you think I will hurt you?" Jareth asked offended

"Maybe not you, maybe me, who knows, that is why it's best we don't start anything" Sarah told him sadly

She saw Jareth start to get mad, she walked up to him ready to touch him, and he backed away from her.

"Maybe you should leave" Jareth said

"Okay I will leave the room" Sarah said walking towards the door

"No not the room the castle" Jareth said

Sarah turned around sharply "what!" she shouted" you want me to leave the castle?"

"Yes if we can't have a relationship, than it's best you leave, so we don't give into temptation" Jareth said sadly

"Fine" Sarah breathed out deeply than walked away from him letting the tears fall.

Jareth created a crystal ball and threw at the wall as he screamed it shattered.

Alfred came towards him "are you okay sire?"

Jareth looked up at him "I'm fine" he walked out of the room

Sarah was in her room packing up her belongings, Marta walked in looking at Sarah

"Are you going somewhere" she asked while looking at her backpack

Sarah looked up at Marta

"Yeah, Jareth kicked me out of the castle" Sarah told her

"Why?" Marta asked puzzled

"He said if we can't have a relationship, than it's best I leave" Sarah told her

"You mean romantically" Marta said

"Yes" Sarah replied

"Do you want to be with him?" she asked Sarah studying, she could already see the answer in her eyes, but wanted to hear it from Sarah

Sarah left out a huff of breath, than sat on the bed looking down at her hands and said "I would like to, but I am afraid that one of us will break each other's hearts"

Marta sat next to Sarah thinking "you won't know that for sure, unless you both take the plunge"

Sarah than stood up smiling at Marta "your right, we won't know until we try" than her smile faded

"What's wrong dear" Marta asked concerned

"He told me to leave, I don't think he would want me now" Sarah said

"That's nonsense you're staying right here" Marta told her standing up

Sarah looked at her surprised "I don't want to make Jareth angry, I'll just leave" she said and continued to pack

Marta put her hands on top of Sarah's to stop her "no you are not going anywhere, I will fix this" Marta said than disappeared from the room

Sarah sat down next to her bag and sighed loudly, not sure what she was going to do.

Marta walked into her son's throne room, she saw him lounging in his chair, his legs over the arm and he is spinning a crystal in his hand.

"Hello son" Marta said

Jareth jumped up quickly that the crystal fell from his hand and broke in front of him.

"Mother, I thought you went back to your castle" Jareth said

"I wanted to make sure you and Sarah were okay before I left" she told him

Jareth looked down than looked up at his mother.

"So you talked to Sarah" Jareth said sadly

"Yes son I did" she said disappointed

"Then you know I told her to leave" he told her

"And I told her to stay" Marta said

Jareth got angry "I am king here and what I say goes"

"I am your mother" she told him firmly

"Damn it mother, I am not a kid anymore" he told her angry

"You act like a kid still" she told him

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and pouted

"Sarah is going to stay here until you two work this out" she told him than disappeared

"Don't wanna" Jareth said in a pouting voice

"I heard that Jareth and you will" her voice said loudly in the air

Jareth mocked his mother by repeating what she said but moving his lips and no sound came out of his mouth.

"Jareth don't mock me now go to bed" her voice said loudly

Jareth started to walk towards the door, than he stopped "hey wait I am king here, I tell myself when to go to bed"

"JARETH!" his mother yelled

"Fine" Jareth said defeated and stomped all the way to his room


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Next Afternoon

Jareth was sitting in his chair in the throne room, looking bored while his goblins were talking and playing around. Hoggle walked in carrying a stack of papers.

"What can I do for you Higgle?" Jareth asked

"Hoggle" he said annoyed

"Whatever" Jareth said in a bored tone

"I cleaned up the garden, got rid of the fairies, and these reports are for you" Hoggle said handing Jareth the stack of papers.

Jareth started to quickly look through them and stopped and looked at Hoggle. Hoggle looked at him" what is it?" he asked

"I have to check on the runner" Jareth replied he gave the stack of papers back to Hoggle and disappeared

Hoggle stood there straighten the papers in his hands as best as he could, Sarah walked by the throne room and saw Hoggle standing there.

"HOGGLE!" Sarah yelled excitedly

Hoggle got scared and dropped all the papers on the floor. Sarah quickly walked to help him pick all the papers up off the floor. After the papers were in a neat pile she put them in Hoggle's arms, she looked around the room.

"Where is Jareth?" Sarah asked

"He's checking on a runner" Hoggle told her

Sarah smiled at him, Hoggle looked at her "I don't like that look on your face" he told her

"What look?" she asked innocently

"The look where you're up to something" he told her

Sarah smiled at him and disappeared. "SARAH!" Hoggle yelled

Sarah appeared in the cave with the talking heads, she saw a teenage girl about 15 or 16 standing there, Sarah walked up to her.

"Don't worry they are just false alarms, nothing to worry about" Sarah told her

The girl looked at Sarah "thank god they were giving me the creeps" the girl than looked at Sarah confused "are you the goblin kings wife?" she asked

"What... No" Sarah told her

"Thank god he is hot" the girl told her

"Yes, I guess he is" Sarah agreed

"Are you trying to solve this labyrinth too" the girl asked

"No I already did" Sarah told her

"Oh" she said

"I'm Sarah" Sarah told her

"Gabriella" she said

"Nice to meet you" Sarah said

"You too" Gabriella said

While they were talking, they noticed a crystal ball rolling in between them.

"Oh crap" Gabriella said

"Oh no" Sarah said

And they both followed the ball, they walked deeper into the cave where they saw a beggar, and the crystal ball went into the cup he was holding.

"Well what do we have here?" the beggar asked

Sarah rolled her eyes and replied "nothing"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, tra la la" Jareth said as he took the cape off, Sarah and Gabriella backed away against the wall.

"Sarah are you helping her?" Jareth asked accusingly

"Defined helping" Sarah said simply

"You're leading her towards my castle" Jareth said not happy

Sarah smiled "oh than yes I am helping"

"Maybe I should dump you head first in the bog of eternal stench" Jareth said to her in a threatening tone

Sarah sunk down to her knees and wrapped her hands around his legs" no your majesty not the bog" she said trying hard not to laugh but wasn't succeeding

"Oh yes Sarah" Jareth said in a serious tone and moved his legs gently and Sarah fell back on the ground.

Jareth walked up to Gabriella and stood in front of her, but not so intimate like he did with Sarah, but still Sarah couldn't help feeling jealous.

"And you Gabriella, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" Jareth asked her smiling at her

Gabriella looked up at Jareth in the eyes "it sucks"

Sarah laughed standing behind him, Jareth turned sharply around giving her a menacing stare, Sarah was dusting her pants off smiling at him. Jareth turned back around to look at Gabriella.

"Oh really" he said he threw his crystal ball behind her. Gabriella looked and saw this metal machine coming towards her.

"Oh shit" Gabriella said than she looked at Sarah "what do I do?"

"If I was you, I would run" Sarah told her

Gabriella started to run; Jareth pulled Sarah out of the way.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Jareth smiling.

"What?" he asked

"You would think after ten years, your routine would change" Sarah said

"Why change, what works" Jareth said

"You would think with your magic, you could change the Labyrinth every time, more mazes more twists and turns" Sarah said

"Oh really" Jareth said smiling

"Maybe even be scarier" Sarah offered

"You don't think I'm scary" Jareth said as he walked up to her

Sarah backed into the wall behind her breathing hard; Jareth was very close to her, their bodies touching.

"I'm scaring you right now" Jareth told her

"I don't think that is fear that I'm feeling" Sarah told him blushing

Jareth smiled teasingly at her. He moved closer to her. She looked into his eyes and licked her lips nervously, she was even shaking a little bit being turned on by him.

Jareth put both his hands on the wall next to her head and leaned in and started kissing her passionately, she kissed him back equally how he is kissing her, he started to get rough, so did she . She started to pull his hair and put her tongue in his mouth, Jareth started to moan, Sarah smiled against his lips. Jareth than wrapped his arms around her, pulling him to her, she wrapped her legs around him. Both moaning and their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Than they heard a scream, they pulled apart from each other, breathing hard and started to straighten their clothes.

"I should check on her" Jareth said breathing heavily

"Yeah" Sarah agreed panting

"Wait in my chambers for me" Jareth told her

"Okay" Sarah said

She turned to disappear, Jareth quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her again breathlessly. He stopped they were both panting.

He slapped her ass playfully, she looked at him smiling he disappeared than she did.

Sarah arrived at his chambers she was looking around, it was what you expected a king's bedroom to look like, and he had expensive paintings hanging on his walls that looked like they came from her world. A stone fireplace, shag carpet in front of it, and candles on top of the fireplace, she thought it made him seem romantic. She looked through his closet he had a lot of clothes, she than saw something that made her smile, the outfit he wore in the ballroom was there, she ran her hand over the jacket and smiled remembering her dance with him. She quickly closed the doors. She walked over to the bed and noticed the bed was huge; you could five people in it easy. She just hoped he never did, but being a powerful sexy king, she wouldn't be surprised if he did. She sat on the bed, running her hand over the bedding and noticed in was satin and black, she wasn't surprised. She was wondering what was taking him so long, was Gabriella given him a hard time.

She climbed on the bed and leaned against the headboard that was so soft, waiting for him to return.

Jareth found Gabriella cowering in a corner.

"You're okay I saved you from the fire gang" Jareth told her

Gabriella stood up "please let me go home, I hate this place" she told him scared

"What about your sister?" Jareth asked

"I want to take her with me" she told him

Jareth started to think, cupping his hand around his chin.

"Please" she begged

"Well I am feeling generous today, so I will let you both go" he told her but the truth was he wanted to do whatever he could to get him to Sarah faster

"Thank you" Gabriella said

"Next time you wish your sister away, I will be keeping her" Jareth told her promising

"I promise I won't wish her away again" Gabriella told him

He gave her the crystal ball; she took it and went back home safety with her little sister, Jareth quickly disappeared to his chambers, when he got there he looked around the room, than he saw her laying on the bed sleeping, he smiled and started to get undressed, he left his pants on but no shirt and took his boots and socks off. He crawled onto the bed next to Sarah. He laid next to her and started to caress her face, she moved her head deeper into the pillow, Jareth smiled at her. He kissed her lips, she kissed him back sleepily.

"Sarah" he whispered against her lips

"Mmm…" she said

Jareth gave up he knew she must have been tired waiting for him. So lifted the covers up and laid under them and pulled them up over her, and pulled her gently into his arms. She laid her head on his chest.

"Mmm… I love you Jareth" she said sleepily

Jareth smiled he wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her head. "I love you too my pet"

He closed his eyes and joined her in sleep


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sarah woke up laying on something hard but soft, her eyes blurry from sleep, she looked around the room as best as she could, she didn't recognize her surroundings. She looked down and saw Jareth sleeping and his chest bare, and realized she has been using him as a pillow for the night, she smiled to herself, than she concentrated on Jareth, he looked kind of boyish, yet had the hint of a man, but looked very playful even in sleep, she smiled, laid back down on his chest and closed her eyes. He pulled her closer to him, and snuggled her.

They both work up to loud knocking at the door, they both quickly sat up against the headboard. The knocking was getting louder.

"Come in" Jareth ordered

The door opened they were both surprised to see on the other side of the door, stood Hoggle, who was also surprised to see Sarah in bed with Jareth.

"Uh….your majesty" Hoggle stuttered

"Yes" Jareth said looking at him

"You still have this paperwork to go over" Hoggle told him as he handed him the stack of papers

Jareth took it and made a disgusted face "yeah uh…thanks"

Hoggle stared at Sarah; Sarah who looked ashamed bowed her head down, running her fingers over the blanket on her lap.

Jareth looked at Hoggle "is there anything else?"

"No" Hoggle said than quickly walked out of the room as fast as his little legs could take him.

When the door slammed shut, Sarah raised her head and looked at Jareth next to her, who was looking down at the stack of papers in his arms.

"What is all that?" Sarah asked curiously

Jareth looked up at her "invitations, letters, or memos about the neighboring kingdoms"

"Oh, can I help" Sarah said eagerly

Jareth looked down at the papers, than handed them over to Sarah, she took them smiling, she started to rifle through them. While she was doing that, a goblin came in with breakfast for them, they were both eating while she was going through the papers, Jareth was watching her.

Sarah started giggling "what's so funny?" he asked

"Why is this woman Fiona, writing you a love letter?" Sarah questioned

Jareth tried to take the letter out of her hand, Sarah moved it out of his reach, and she slipped down on the bed until Jareth was on top of her. They were looking in each other's eyes, he was still reaching for the letter, and she kept it out of his reach. He started going closer to her, as if he was going to kiss her. She turned her head, than pushed him off her. Jareth sat next to her.

Sarah started to read the letter with laughter in her voice "dear Jareth, I am ever so lonely, I need you badly, I am naked in bed waiting for you, I am burning for you, won't you cool me down" she started laughing than continued "love your lover, Fiona"

Jareth looked seriously at her "very funny"

"Seriously, is she your girlfriend?" she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice

Jareth smiled at the jealousy he noticed "if you must know, we have sex every now and then whenever we are bored"

"Well she isn't bored she is lonely" Sarah said teasing him

"Whatever" Jareth said bored

"So are you going to go to her?" Sarah asked with sadness in her voice

"Would you care if I did?" Jareth pondered

"Why would I care what you did" Sarah told him as she got out of bed, grabbing her clothes and putting them on shakily, he wasn't sure if it was from sadness or anger.

Jareth got out of bed walking towards her "maybe because of the way you're acting"

Sarah turned around with tears in her eyes "and how am I acting?"

Jareth grabbed her hands gently "like your jealous"

Sarah snorted "ha, jealous, I am not jealous, the day I am jealous of you, I will kill myself"

"What would you like me to get you, a gun, knife, pills?" he asked jokingly

Sarah walked up to him, looked him in the eyes, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, she sighed loudly in his face, then walked to the door and threw it open, she turned back to looked back at him.

"Go ahead visit your little slut, I don't care" she told him walking out and slammed the door behind her

Jareth tipped his head back and laughed

Jareth walked into the room with familiarity, a woman squealed in delight, she has strawberry blond hair with ringlets hanging down past her shoulders, she jumped out of bed naked running to Jareth laughing with excitement, she hugged him tight. Then kissed his lips, he just stood there not wrapping his arms around like he normally did or kissing her back.

Fiona pulled away from him "I knew when I heard your wedding was off, that you would return to me"

Jareth looked at her naked body, he smiled, than shook his head, remembering what brought him here. He looked around, he saw her bathrobe, sitting on a chair and he gave it to her.

Fiona took it and frowned, but put it on anyway, Jareth waited until she tied the bathrobe closed before talking.

"I came to tell you I can't see you anymore" he told her pacing her room avoiding eye contact

Fiona looked down sadly, than up at him as he paced "why not?" she asked lowly

Jareth stopped pacing; he was staring out her window, with his hands clasped behind his back

"It's not fair to you, since I am not in love with you" he told her seriously

Fiona went up to him; she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her.

"We are good together, and you know that" she told him sadly

Jareth looked at her regretfully "don't make this any harder than it is"

Fiona smiled at him, and then took her bathrobe off, letting it slide to the floor; Jareth watched it fall off of her, than he looked up at her, smiling sexily at him.

"Shouldn't you be fucking your husband?" he asked as he was staring at her body

"You should know it was an arrangement, he's off having sex with the maid" she replied and she started to rub him through his pants

Jareth closed his eyes and tilted his head back at the sensation and started to moan; Fiona smiled and started to rub him faster.

She saw that he was about to lose control, she started to take his clothes off quickly. He grabbed her hands, as she got to his pants, which was the last thing he had left.

"I don't think it's a good idea" he told her

She smiled at him "it's a very good idea" she stood on her tip toes reaching up to kiss him, he kissed her back, she started to take his pants off, he let her this time, wrapping his arms around her.

She started to push him towards her bed, he let her. She laid on the bed, her legs spread waiting for him, he quickly took his boots and pants off, he climbed on the bed, settled himself on top of her. He entered her hard and fast, they both moaned.

Meanwhile at the castle

Sarah walked into the study, with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Hello my lady" a familiar voice said

Sarah raised her head and replied happily "oh hi sir didymus, I haven't seen you since I got here, where have you been hiding"

"Our great king" he got caught off by a snort "sir hoggle, our king is great, he's done great many things"

Hoggle came out from behind a bookshelf holding a book, he handed it to sir didymus "name one great thing he's done"

Sir didymus started thinking "well there's… than he… I am sure there is something"

"I'm sure there is" Sarah said

Hoggle looked at Sarah "what are you doing here?"

"I want to go through these things for Jareth" she told him setting the stack of papers on the table in front of him

"I'm surprised he let you out of his bed"

Sir didymus and Sarah looked at Hoggle with their mouths wide open from shock. Sarah put her hands on her hips, looking down at him "Hoggle what are you implying?"

"Nothing, it's just I know what I saw"

"And what was that sir hoggle?" sir didymus asked

"I saw them in bed together" he told him

Sir didymus gasped in shock

"Nothing happened, as a matter of fact he is with Fiona as we speak" she tells them

"You let him go to her" Hoggle says surprised

"Of course, we are nothing, there might have been a few kisses here and there, but it is nothing serious, he can do what he wants with his life, and I can do what I want with mine, even though I am stuck here, I have to live here. Maybe I can ask Jareth if I can leave." Sarah rambled on unhappily

Hoggle and sir didymus watched her sorrowfully "you can always stay with me" Hoggle offered

"Thank you Hoggle" she said sadly

Sarah sat down sorting out the papers, sir didymus watched her miserably, than continued his work, Hoggle looked at her mournfully, but continued to the bookshelf, looking for books to help sir didymus.

It started to get late, sir didymus and Hoggle left hours before; Sarah decided to see Jareth before she went to her room to sleep. She walked in his room, she saw he wasn't there; she sat on his bed and waited.

In The Morning

Jareth opened his eyes, he looked around noticing he wasn't in his room, he turned his head, and he saw Fiona asleep on the pillow next to him.

"Damn" he muttered angrily to himself, he growled lowly, he quickly got out of bed grabbed his clothes; he put them on than disappeared.

He appeared in his chambers, he leaned against his doors, disgusted with himself, and he couldn't believe he did that to himself, to Sarah, he knew now, she might not want him. But he was a man, even though that is not an excuse, it was the only one he had.

"Tough night" a female voice said in front of him

He looked straight ahead, and sitting there on his bed was Sarah, she looked so beautiful, he felt more guilty just looking at her.

"It was okay" he says to her as he put his jacket on the chair, near the bed, he walked over to the bathroom, washing his face.

Sarah followed him watching him "so what happened?"

Jareth looked in the mirror and closed his eyes than opened them looking at Sarah "I broke it off with her"

"It took all night?" her tone disbelieving

Jareth dried his face than walked past her into the bedroom "yes she took it very hard"

Sarah walked in behind him "I'll bet"

Jareth turned sharply to look at her "look I'm really tired"

Sarah looked at him confused, she could tell he was hiding something from her, but she didn't know what it was. She went up to him ready to kiss him on the lips, he turned his head away from her.

Sarah looked at him hurtful, Jareth felt uncomfortable. Sarah turned away from him and walked out of the room.

Jareth punched his fist into the wall, "DAMN IT !" he yelled

He walked ot his bed pulled the covers back, he laid down and closed he closed his eyes but had a hard time falling to sleep, since his bed smelled of Sarah.

Sarah was in the hallway she leaned against Jareth's Doors letting the tears fall. She is afraid she did something, ever since he came home, he was different towards her, maybe he wanted to be with Fiona instead of her, maybe tomorrow she should ask to move out of the castle and stay with hoggle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Next Day

Sarah was sitting in the dining room, just moving her scrambled eggs around on the plate not eating, she couldn't get her mind off Jareth, she wondered if he still liked her, or if he liked Fiona better than her. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear anyone come on and sit down until someone called her name. She looked up she saw Jareth sitting in front of her, with breakfast in front of him, and she wondered that he must've came in while she was thinking.

"Sarah" he called again

Sarah shook her head from her thoughts and looked up at him "uhh… yeah"

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Why wouldn't I be" she said as she went back playing with the food on her plate

"You haven't eaten your breakfast" he told her

"I'm not hungry" she replied

"You can go, you don't have to sit here" he tells her

Sarah dropped her fork on the plate with a clank against her plate; she stood up ready to leave, when his voice stopped her.

"There is a ball tonight here; I was hoping you would come"

Sarah turned around to look at him nervously "what is this ball for?"

"Once in a while I invite neighboring kingdoms for a party, just to unwind a bit" he says

"That's nice of you" she said

Jareth looked at her with one eyebrow raised "so will you come?"

"I would love to, but I have no dress to wear"

"Leave that to me"

Sarah smiled and walked away, Jareth smiles watching her leave.

As Sarah walked into the hallway she saw Hoggle coming towards her.

"Hello Hoggle" she said cheerfully

"Hello" he replied calmly

"Are you going to the ball?" she asked him curiously

"I go every time there is one, even though the rat doesn't like it" he told her

"Then why come?" she asked

"Cause it annoys him and everyone in the kingdom is invited" he tells her

"I will be there so we can hang out" she said

"Great "he told her and walked away

Sarah watched him go confused, he seemed like he didn't want to talk to her. She walked back to her room.

She saw the goblin skittle lay something on her bed.

"What do you have their skittle?" she asked

Skittle jumped than stuttered "umm… your…dress for tonight miss" then he quickly walked out. She walked over to the bed and saw a beautiful silver gown on the bed. It was almost like the one she wore before, but more modern, she stared at it in awe. She grabbed it gently and took it to the mirror, and held it against her.

"I think it will look beautiful on you" a male voice said from behind her

Sarah turned around surprised and dropped the dress on the floor by her feet, Jareth smiled a playful smile and walked over to her, Sarah just watched him walk to her like he was trying to seduce her, and she took deep breath. Once he stood in front of her, he bent down to retrieve her dress, her eyes followed his every move, he handed it to her, their hands touched for a moment, they both felt electricity, Sarah quickly pulled her hand away. Jareth smirked at her, he watched her hang the dress up in her closet, he watched her finger the dress on the hanger, he grinned at that, he was glad that she liked the dress.

"I will leave you alone "he says to her

"Jareth" her voice was low

Jareth looked up at her" yes"

"Thank you for the dress" she says

"You're welcome" he tells her than walks out of her room closing the door quietly behind him.

Sarah sits down at the vanity in her room staring into the mirror to get a head start on her makeup and fixing her hair.

Sarah decided to put her sides up and let the rest, hang down on her shoulders, she put a lite supply of makeup on. She then took her clothes off, and put the dress on, just as she was done zipping the back of it, there was a knock at the door.

Sarah rushed to answer it; well as good as she could without tripping over the long gown, she was surprised when she opened the door that hoggle was standing on the other side wearing a fancy suit.

"Wow hoggle you look great" she said amazed

Hoggle's face turned red "thanks" he gushed out then he looked at her "you look really beautiful Sarah"

She smiled at him "thanks hoggle"

She went into the hall closing the door to her room behind her; she walked with Hoggle to the ballroom.

Once they arrived Sarah was looking around, she felt fifteen again, it looked the same but different. Everyone was standing around talking or eating, not a lot of people were dancing. Hoggle noticed her looking around the room, he could tell that she was looking for someone, and she was looking for Jareth.

Hoggle walked away from her going towards the food, Sarah decided to follow him, she saw Sir Didymus and Ludo standing at the table too, she hugged them both, chatted and ate for a bit. Then she felt someone tap her leg, she looked down and saw Hoggle.

"What" she asked

"See that woman there" Hoggle said as he pointed

Sarah looked up and saw a woman holding on to a man's arm with a smile on her face" what about her?" she asked curiously

"That's Fiona" he told her

Sarah's smile turned into a frown, she watched her greet people, and she seemed friendly. She then saw Fiona heading over to another table. Sarah left her friends and went over to her casually.

"So you're Fiona" Sarah sneered

Fiona looked up from her glass of wine to look at Sarah

"Yes I am, who are you?" she said smiling

"I'm Sarah" she said

"Nice to finally meet you" Fiona told her

"You heard of me?" she asked surprised

"Of course dear, everyone has you are the girl that beat Jareth and rejected him" she tells her

Sarah gave a scowl to Fiona, who also noticed it. "Don't get me wrong, Jareth is great in the sack, but that is all he's good for. No woman wants to be tied down to the goblin king"

Sarah looked calmly at her "so you don't want to marry him or have kids with him"

Fiona laughed at her, she saw Sarah give her a menacing stare then stopped and looked serious "I am already married, my husband might be having an affair with every servant we live with, and we don't love each other. Jareth was just good enough to pass the time" she told her and walked away

Sarah was angry, no one deserved to be treated that way not Jareth, Sarah poured herself a glass of wine, she saw Jareth dancing with other woman he looked like he was having a good time, but he was looking for someone, she figured it was probably Fiona. She just kept pouring glass after glass of wine.

Hoggle noticed that Sarah was drinking a lot, she seemed drunk and talking to herself, so he thought the best thing to do was to get Jareth.

Hoggle ran as fast as his little legs would take him to Jareth, he tapped his leg.

Jareth looked down relieved for the interruption "what is it hogbrain?"

He cringed at the name, than he pointed "it's Sarah"

Jareth followed his finger and saw Sarah drinking wine and talking to herself, and moving her arms around. Jareth took a deep breath than let it out "I guess I should take care of her, before she makes a fool of herself"

Jareth walked up to Sarah "why don't you put the wine glass down" he said calmly

"No, mine" she said squeezing the glass to her

Jareth gently took her hands and took the glass out of them, and put it on the table, Sarah pouted.

"Come on let's put you to bed" he told her

Sarah smiled very wide at him, Jareth laughed at her, than he noticed she started to sway back and forth, so he picked her up.

As he walked out of the ballroom with her in his arms she started to laugh. They got to her bedroom; he gently set her down on the floor. She looked him over strangely; he looked at her the same, Sarah then walked up to him, Jareth just watched her not sure what she was going to do. She put her hands on his waist, he was ready to put his hands on her waist, until he felt a tug and his pants fell down, leaving his bottom half naked to her, he looked down than back at her, she had the look on his face, like she wanted to eat him.

"Sarah" he said in shock

She looked down at his crotch "I was always curious" she told him

"Curious about what?" he asked curiously

"I wanted to know if you were still big in that area with your pants off" she told him as she pointed to his crotch. She started to rub her hand over him than she whispered in his ear "you know what I found out"

"What?" he whispered back

"You're bigger with the pants off" she told him

Sarah then dropped to her knees In front of him; Jareth looked down at her in shock. "I never did this before, and I always dreamt of what it would be like to do it to you" she admitted to him

Jareth looked down at her in shock with his eyes wide "really" he said

Sarah didn't answer him she just put her mouth on him, and started sucking him hard and deep, she would break a bit to gag then she would continue. Jareth kept moaning her name and wrapping his hands in her hair.

"Sarah, you should stop, I'm gonna cum" he told her breathlessly

She ignored him and kept sucking, he started to cum, she drank up what she can, the rest started to flow from her mouth, she let go of him and he slid slowly out of her mouth, she stood up in front of him wiping her mouth with her fingers and sucking them in her mouth., Jareth rolled his eyes in pleasure at the site.  
>"You taste good" she purred at him<p>

Jareth then growled and pulled her towards him, his lips found hers, they were moaning in each other's mouths, their tongues fighting for dominance. He ripped her dress from her body, Sarah moaned at the pain of it, Jareth ignored it and continued. Sarah then started to rip his clothes off of him, once they were completely naked he picked her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, he walked over to the bed and laid her down on it while her legs were still wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He started to kiss her lips, then her neck, then when he got down to her breasts he looked at them a moment, then he started to touch them, the nipples started to harden under his touch, he smiled at the reaction, then he brought his mouth down to them, sucking on the peaks, when he was finished with the attention to one he moved to the other. Sarah was pulling his hair, moaning and tightening her legs around him.

"Please Jareth make love to me" she begged

Jareth raised his head to look her in the eyes "as you wish my love"

He pushed himself gently in her first, then the way she moved her body, he slid in all the way, he thought that since she was getting married, she was probably not a virgin, but he was shocked to learn that she was a virgin. As he found that out, he started pumping into her harder, she moaned and started to move fast, causing him too, he flowed her womb with his seed, and laid his head on her chest breathing hard, she started to lovingly comb her hand through his hair. He then laid next to her pulling her to him at his side cuddling with her.

Sarah had a smile on her face "I love you" she said faintly

"I love you too" he said to her

They both let sleep claim them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I fixed a couple of mistakes

Chapter 12

Sarah woke up to the brightness of the sun shining in her eyes, her head lay on something hard, she moved her head upwards. She saw Jareth sleeping on the pillow a smile on his face, she quickly backed away from him, and he started to wake up. He looked down at her.

"Good morning my love" he says his voice husky from sleep

"What happened, why are you here? She asked scared

Jareth looked at her watching her carefully "you don't remember"

Sarah thought for a moment "I remember the ball, meeting Fiona" she said the last part in disgust "than I remember wine and nothing after that"

Jareth looked upset than he spoke calmly "think about what happened after that"

Sarah thought about it deeply, her eyes got big and she gasped and covered her mouth "I... we..." she said as she pointed at him she was too shock to speak sentences

"Yes. Sarah" he said

Sarah was about to say something, when she covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom naked, Jareth looked concerned, he followed her to the bathroom, standing outside the door, he heard her retching, he frowned. He then heard the water running and her spitting, he made a disgusted face. Sarah came out looking sick still but smelled like mint.

"Are you okay?" he asks worried

"Yeah, just a hangover I will be fine" she tells him she started to rub her head "do you have any aspirin?"

Jareth replied "we don't have human pain reliever here sorry"

Sarah pouted "here let me help you" he told her and walked behind her rubbing her temples with his fingers

She started to moan and close her eyes, Jareth's body started to react from it, Sarah felt it in her backside, her eyes shot open and she backed away from him, she looked down at his body. She looked back at his face blushing "sorry about last night"

"I think I should be sorry, taking advantage of you while you were drunk"

"No I should apologize I started it"

"Yes, but I am older I should've known better"

Sarah looked at him smiling "let's just say it's both our faults and move on"  
>"okay" he agreed<p>

"I just hope next time, I won't be so drunk" she tells him grinning secretly

Jareth caught it smiling "so there will be a next time?"

"Absolutely" she said she kissed his cheek than walked away with her clothes getting dressed

Jareth watched her smirking and getting dressed.

Sarah walked past him "I'll meet you in the dining room for breakfast"

He nodded his head at her, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and she bumped into someone. She looked up.

"Oh Fiona, what are you doing here" she questioned

Fiona avoided Sarah, and started to look around, than she finally looked Sarah in the eyes "I was looking for Jareth, I heard that he was staying with you, since you were a little under the weather last night" she told her staring at the door behind Sarah

Sarah had her arms crossed over her chest scowling at her "uh... huh"

Fiona gave Sarah a nasty look; Sarah matched her look "what did you want Jareth for anyway?"

Fiona looked annoyed "I just need to see him"

Sarah replied "what you have an itch you need scratched" Fiona opened her mouth to reply, but Sarah kept talking "since Jareth is just a way to pass the time and you don't care for him, then leave him alone"

"I would like to hear it from Jareth" Fiona said in furious tone

Sarah started to walk towards her; Fiona walked backwards "do you know what Jareth and I were doing all night long?" Fiona shook her head "we were making love, why, because we are in love. That's why"

Fiona looked outraged, she huffed and walked away, Jareth used that moment to open the door "good job my love"

Sarah whipped around "how much did you hear?"

"Everything these doors are very thin" he told her pleased

"You're not mad; I ended things with Fiona for you"

"Yes I heard, and no I am not mad"

Sarah was relieved

"Come my dear, let's get to breakfast" Jareth said as he held his arm out to her, Sarah took it and then walked quietly to the dining room.

They walked in the room, they were the only ones there, and the table was covered in food that could easily feed an army. Sarah looked around "is this all for us?" she asked

"Yes" he said

The table was full of eggs, sausage bacon, fruit salad, toast, bagels, Pitchers of juice and water, and a pot of coffee.

Jareth held a chair out for Sarah, she sat down, and he pushed her in and took a seat across from her.

Sarah was looking at the food still hard to believe that all the food was only for two people "is this all for us?"

"Yes precious it is"

Sarah grabbed a plate and put a little bit of everything on it, she grabbed a mug and poured coffee in it. She started to dig in to her breakfast.

Jareth also grabbed a little bit of everything keeping his eyes on Sarah the whole time.

As Jareth ate he kept looking at Sarah smiling.

She finally felt his eyes on her, she looked up "do I have food on my face or something?" she asked then started to wipe her face with her napkin

Jareth laughed "no"

"Oh" she said and put her napkin back in her lap, she reached for her cup of coffee and took a sip

"I would like to court you" he blurted out

Sarah started to choke on her coffee, she coughed then she reached for a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" he asked afraid

Sarah coughed and took another sip of water "yes, yes I'm fine"

Jareth waited patiently, Sarah looked at him "oh right you want an answer"

He nodded slowly at her "yes, I will court you"

He smiled wide at her, she returned it, and they continued to eat there breakfast in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is another chapter for you, Happy Easter Everyone.

Chapter 13

Sarah was in her bedroom, lying on the bed reading a book. There was a knock at the door.

Sarah put the book on the nightstand and sat up "come in"

Skittle walked in carrying something in his little arms, Sarah smiled looking at him "what do you have there?"

Skittle laid it on the bed next to her, Sarah looked down at it, and she noticed it was a white gown, it was very beautiful. "What's this for?" she asked curiously

"His majesty, would like to invite you to dinner on the terrace" skittle told her

Sarah picked up the gown and swung it around, looking at herself in the mirror the gown In front of her "what time?"

"One hour my lady" Skittle said walking quickly away closing the door behind him

Sarah smiled widely; she fled to the bathroom to take a shower.

30 minutes later

Sarah returned to the bedroom, showered hair blown dried, Hair fixed in a bun, with some of the side hanging down in strings. Make up on and perfume sprayed evenly on her. She is dressed only in her corset; she slipped the dress on carefully, not to smudge her makeup. Once she was finished, she went out into the hall where skittle was waiting for her to escort her to Jareth.

Sarah followed Skittle to the terrace; she saw a table with candles, place settings for two, soft music playing in the background. Unknown to Sarah Jareth was watching her behind a tree, just to see her reaction to it all. Sarah looked around smiling, Jareth smiled at that.

"He's usually so punctual, and here I am the first one here" Sarah said to herself

"Not this time my love" a male voice said in front of her

Sarah raised her head, she saw Jareth coming towards her with a single red rose in his gloved hand. He handed it to her, she took it smiled then sniffed it.

"Shall we" he said as he gestured to the table

"Yes" she said

Jareth strolled over to the table, and pulled a chair out for her, Sarah smirked at him, and she flattened the back of her dress with her hands and sat down. Jareth took the seat across from her; Sarah couldn't help but keep smiling at him as she watched him open a bottle of wine. He poured them each a glass, two goblins came out carrying a tray, they put a plate in front of them, filled with steak, and a baked potato.

"I had them make your favorite" Jareth told her

Sarah beamed at him "thank you"

Jareth nodded his head at her; the both picked up their knives and forks and started to eat. Half way through dinner, Sarah grabbed her wine glass, as she took a sip, she noticed Jareth grinning at her, Sarah choked a little on her wine, and she wasn't expecting him to stare at her.

She coughed, he gave her a worried look, and she put her glass down on the table, she grabbed her napkin from her lap, wiping her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine" she told him

"Are you finished eating?" he asked

"Yes" she told him

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her

Before Sarah could reply, she heard familiar music playing. She smiled surprisingly at him and said "I would love to dance with you"

Jareth started to sing the familiar song to her "there's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes"

Sarah laid her head on his shoulder crying; he continued "there's such a fooled heart, beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart"

Jareth heard and felt Sarah crying "are you okay?" he asked her gently

"no one has ever been so romantic with me, but you" she told him

Jareth kissed her head and smiled against and continued to sing to her "as the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you-oo-oo, as the world falls down. Falling, (as the world falls down) falling down, falling in love"

Sarah started to squeeze him tight to her; he did the same with her and continued "I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars, I'll leave my love between the stars"

Jareth then pulled away from her, she looked at him sadly, and wiping her eyes and face of tears. Before her eyes Jareth got down on one knee in front of her, he showed her a crystal ball in his hand; she was ready to grab it, when he closed his hand over it and when he opened it, it turned into a diamond ring. She gasped in surprised.

"Sarah I love you, I have always loved you, and will you do me the honor of becoming my bride and my queen"

Sarah just stared at him in shock, her mouth wide opened, Jareth is afraid she will say no, but he is patiently waiting for her answer. He knows no matter what she will say yes, or at least he hopes she will.

A/N: I decided to leave it there, her answer will be in the next chapter, I will post it sometimes next week.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sarah just stared at him in shock, her mouth wide opened, Jareth is afraid she will say no, but he is patiently waiting for her answer. He knows no matter what she will say yes, or at least he hopes she will.

Sarah thought for a moment, she couldn't believe it, Jareth was asking her to marry him, it felt almost like a dream, she wished for this and dreamt about this many times, and now it was happening in reality.

She could see that Jareth was getting very nervous and worried waiting for her answer; she knew she put him out of his misery and answer him.

"Yes Jareth I will marry you" she said calmly

Jareth at first looked like he didn't hear her, then his face turned into a wide grin, Sarah smiled at him happily.

He gently put the ring on her finger; he then kissed her hand, it made Sarah giggle at the gesture, he stood, he took Sarah's hands and pulled her up gently. He pulled her to him kissing her passionately.

She pulled away from him moaning at the lost contact, Jareth looked at her, her lips were puffy.

"I should get started planning my wedding" she told him

Jareth pulled her back to him and holding her tightly to him "that can wait my love, tonight I am taking you to my bed, where you will not leave until morning"

"Oh really" she said playfully "and what will we be doing all night long?"

"I will be making love to my future bride" he replied amused

"Then I suggest we go to bed" she said

"I think your right" he said he picked her up bridal style carrying her to his room

They stood in the doorway of his room

"You're supposed to do this after we get married" she told him

"Do what?" he asked as he gave her a tender smile

"Carry me like this" she said

"Then I will just have to do it again once we get married "he said

Sarah laughed, he carried her to the bed, he gently dropped her so she bounced a little, and she giggled.

Jareth gave her a wicked laugh, he crawled on the bed towards her, she moved away from acting like she was scared of what he might to do her, he grabbed her arms gently holding her in place as he lay on top of her.

"You can't get away that easily" he said

Sarah sighed dramatically "fine, you caught me"

He smirked sexily at her, he let go of her arms, and moved his hands down to her waist, he started to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close to her, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth massaging it with hers. She repeated the action, he started to slip her dress up over head, and she raised her arms to help him.

She laid there underneath him in her underwear "you seem to be over dressed"

"It looks like I am" he told her smirking

Sarah started to roughly take off his clothes, he watched her laughing, when he as completely naked he slipped to the end of the bed; he hooked his fingers into her underwear pulling them down slowly. Sarah groaned at how slow he was being. her underwear joined the rest of the clothes on the pile on the floor. He ran his hands up her legs, now they were both naked; he then ran his hands over her center.

Sarah bent her legs, and started moaning, he grinned at her reaction, he then placed a kisses all over it, and she started to move, trying to get him to touch, where she was craving him too.

He moved his tongue inside of her, she moaned at the feel of him, he smiled in pleasure against her, and continued to satisfy her. He stopped before she could cum, she groaned in disappointment. He crawled back on top of her, he stopped at her breasts, and he paid attention to them, taking turns sucking on them, and using his hands to play with them. She wrapped her hands in his hair pulling it.

Jareth moved up her body he started to kiss her again as he pushed himself inside her, both moaned in delight, their making love was full of passion and need, he wound his arms around her waist hugging her to him.

Sarah's finger nails were running and digging down his back, her legs around his waist hugging him to her.

After they were done, they lay blissfully in each other's arms, letting sleep claim them.

The Next Morning

Jareth woke and was careful, not to wake her, he had things that needed to be done around the castle before he and Sarah wed.

He was eating breakfast in his study; there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Jareth ordered

His goblin Skittle walked in "sire you have a visitor in the garden"

Jareth stood up "who is it?"

"They told me not to tell you" Skittle replied

"Very well, then I shall see who it is" Jareth said as he walked out of the room, with Skittle close on his heels.

Jareth got to the garden, he looked around, he saw his sister Josie and her daughter Lily talking.

"Josie" he called out

She turned around to look at him, watching him walk towards her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he got close to her

"I realized while talking to my husband, I got carried away. I know how much you love us, and would do anything to protect us" she said

"That is true I would" he told her

"Also Lily was begging to see Sarah" Josie says

"Sarah is sleeping right now, we had a very busy night" he said

Josie looked at him confused, and then she got it "you and her already, Jareth you're not even married yet"

"Not yet" Jareth replies

Josie smiled widely "you mean you're engaged"

"Yes" he said as he matched her smile

"I am so happy for you" she says excitedly and hugged him

Lily ran over "mommy, what's going on?"

Josie let go of Jareth and looked down at her daughter "your uncle Jareth is getting married"

Lily stood there for a moment looking from her mother to Jareth "who is he going to marry?"

"He is going to marry Sarah" Josie told her daughter calmly

Lily cheered; Josie and Jareth laughed at her "you like Sarah a lot don't you?"

"Yes mommy"

Josie looked at Jareth "is it okay if we find her?"

"Sure, but you might want to knock first she might be naked" he tells her

"I will be sure to knock" she told him as she grabbed Lily's hand, walking towards the castle

Josie and Lily walked into the castle, they stopped at Jareth's bedroom door, and Josie knocked. She waited after a few minutes, a very tired looking Sarah opened the door, her hair is a mess, she is wearing Jareth's bathrobe.

"I'm sorry did I wake you" Josie apologized

"Actually I just got up, I was about to get dresses" Sarah told her as she covered her mouth to yawn

"Good, I heard the good news" she said

Sarah looked disoriented "what news?"

"You're marrying my brother" she said slowly getting her to remember

Sarah thought for a minute, it registered in her head "oh right"

Lily took that moment, to wrap her arms around Sarah's waist "I missed you Sarah" her voice said

Sarah put her arms around Lily "let me help you plan your wedding" Josie said as she pushed herself into the room, Sarah and Lily followed her in.

Josie sat on the bed; Lily climbed up next to her mother, while Sarah grabbed her clothes and quickly walked into the bedroom to change her clothes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sarah walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pale purple gown, her hair in a high pony tail since it was pretty hot for the morning. Josie and Lily waited patiently on the bed.

"You look very pretty Sarah" Josie told her

Lily agreed nodding her head and smiling

Sarah sat down next to Josie "I suppose you made up with your brother" Sarah said

Josie smiled "I can't stay mad too long at him"

"I know that" Sarah says

Josie clapped her hands together excitedly "we have a wedding to plan"

"I suppose we do"

Josie held her hand out and a paper and pen appeared in it "let's get started"

Sarah nodded her head, while Lily started to look around the room, looking through everything.

Skittle came in with breakfast for them and sat on the table next to the bed, Sarah, Josie and Lily picked at it, while they talked about the wedding.

"What kind of flowers do you want?" Josie asked

Sarah thought for a moment then looked at Lily "Lily honey, what kind of flowers should I have at my wedding"

Lily thought for a moment then answered "Lily's"

They both laughed "honey this is a wedding, it supposed to be elegant and romantic" Josie told her daughter

Lily thought for a moment again "Roses"

"I like Roses" Sarah told them

Josie started to write it down on the paper "what color?"

Sarah thought it over "I think for a wedding pink and white"

"Good choice" Josie said as she wrote that down too, then she looked up at Sarah "I suppose you want the wedding to take place in the ballroom?'

"Ummm… well"

"No momma the garden" Lily called out happily

They both heard Lily's far away voice and saw her sitting on the window sill

"Lily get down from there" her mother ordered

"Awww…Momma" Lily said and pouted as she got down

"I think Lily had a great idea, I want the wedding in the garden and the reception in the ballroom" Sarah tells her

"Good idea" Josie said smiling

There was a knock at the door, then the door opened a crack and Jareth poked his head in. "am I able to come in?" he asked

Josie looked at Sarah "sure if it's okay" Sarah said as she looked back at Josie

"Well it is your wedding" she told her

"Come in" Sarah said to him

Jareth walked in he noticed paper and pen in his sister's hand, Sarah looked nervous but also happy, he looked at Lily and saw her spinning around the room lost in her own little world he smiled at that.

"How is everything coming?" he asked

"We are about down, we just have to talk about the menu" she told him

Jareth stood next to Sarah "so what are we thinking?" he asked her

Sarah looked up at Jareth then at Josie "how about a buffet"

Josie smiled wide Jareth laughed "perfect my dear" he told her

Josie wrote that down "I will leave you two alone" Sarah and Jareth were too busy smiling lovingly at each other to hear her "come on Lily let's go"

Lily stopped spinning and looked at her mother sadly "but I was just having fun"

"We can go home and you can have fun at home" Josie told her

Lily ran to Jareth and Sarah and quickly hugged them, then ran to her mother; they closed the door behind them leaving the happy couple alone.

Sarah started to get nervous the way Jareth was staring at her, lots of love and a promise of sex. She stood up walking around the room, Jareth watched her worried, and he walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her close to him.

She moaned happily wrapping her arms around his "are you okay my love?" he asked

"I'm fine" she told him happiness in her voice

"Then what's wrong you looked scared when I was looking at you just now?" he asked curious

"I never had someone look at me with so much love that you are right now" she tells him

He hugged her tightly "I have always loved you, and I always will"

Sarah turned around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck "I love you too and I always will"

He kissed her quickly, and then smiled a sexy smile at her "so where are we getting married?"

Sarah smiled big at him "I thought we would get married in the gardens, surrounded by all the flowers, and then we would have the reception in the ballroom"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea" he told her smirking

He kissed her, she kissed him back then pulled away "is something wrong?" he asked worried

"no, it just that we were at it all day, and I am tired I thought I would take a nap before dinner, if that is okay" she replied

"That is fine" he told her staring at her "if you don't mind I join you"

"No that is fine" she said

Jareth grinned then kissed her, they walked over to the bed, laid down, and then fell asleep in each other's arms until dinner was ready.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That night at dinner

Jareth watched Sarah, she looked like she was in a daze, not eating, just pushing her food around her plate, he got worried afraid she was having second thoughts and didn't want to marry him.

"Sarah are you okay?"

Sarah lifted her head looking at Jareth "hmmm..." she sounded distracted

"I asked if you were okay?" he repeated

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted" she told him

"I can see that my dear, why" he said

"I was just thinking about our wedding" she paused and took a deep breath and smiled "do you think it will be beautiful?"

Jareth smiled, he reached for her hand and kissed it "yes my dear it will be"

She smiled back at him "now eat it will get cold" he told her

Sarah grinned at him; she grabbed her fork and started eating.

The Next Day

Sarah woke up to find she was in bed alone, she was smiling, today was her wedding day and she knew that nothing would go wrong, then she frowned, because she knew she thought that, then something might.

She got out of bed, walked to the window and grabbed the curtains and yanked theme open, the bright sunlight shined in. she laughed happily, and walked into the bathroom, starting the bathwater, she poured peach scented bubble bath in the tub. She shed her clothes, leaving them a pile on the floor, she got into the water, and she hissed at how hot the water is, but sat down anyway, savoring it.

Jareth was pacing around his throne room, his hands behind his back.

"What's a matter brother, nervous" a female voice said from in the room

Jareth stopped and looked at his sister Josie "as a matter fact I am" he told her

"I find that weird, I never seen you nervous when it concerns a woman. Usually you are calm" she tells him

"Sarah is not any ordinary woman, I actually love her" he says

"Yes brother I know" Josie said

Jareth looked around "where is Lily, she's usually your shadow"

Josie laughed "yes she is, but she is home with her father and siblings getting ready for the wedding"

"I just have a bad feeling something is going to go wrong?" Jareth said

Josie looked horrified "I know most of the time your feelings come true"

"That's what I am afraid of"

"Are you afraid for Sarah?" she asks

"Yes" he says

"Would you like me to check on her?' Josie asked

"Yes, please" he told her

Josie smiles at him, then kisses his cheek and disappears; Jareth continues to pace the floor.

Sarah gets out of the tub; she wrapped a towel around her naked body, and then wraps a second around her head. She walks into the bedroom, she sees Josie sitting on the bed casually, she smiles and waves at Sarah, Sarah gives her an embarrass smile.

"No need to get embarrass Sarah, we are both girls here" Josie told her

"I know that, but I have never gotten undressed, in front of a woman before" Sarah tells her shyly

"Don't you have maid?" Josie asked curiously

"No, I told Jareth, I didn't feel right having people wait on me" Sarah said

Josie smiled at Sarah and thought to herself '_she will be a great queen, already caring about her subjects'_

"Yes, but that is a servants job, to wait on us" Josie said

"Aren't you sick of having them wait on you?" Sarah asked while she was in the closet, getting her corset on away from Josie so she doesn't see her

"Yes, I am but servants have to make a living" Josie tells her

Sarah comes out of the closet, in her underthings and a corset, she sits down at the vanity, and she takes the towel off her head and shakes her hair. Sarah grabs a comb and runs it through her almost dry hair.

Josie watches her "is there anything I can do to help?"

Sarah looks at her through the reflection of the mirror "No, I'm good; you can leave if you want to"

Josie watched her confused; she wasn't sure if she should tell her of Jareth's bad feeling, or just let it go. "I will be right outside if you need me" she replied

"Okay" Sarah said

Josie stood outside the door keeping guard.

Moments Later

The door opened, Sarah walked out in her wedding gown, Josie held her mouth open looking at her, she couldn't believe how different she looked, a white wedding dress, almost like her ball gown that she wore, but this was fancier. She had her hair in a bun, and small pieces of hair hanging around her face in ringlets.

"You look very beautiful Sarah, like a queen" Josie said smiling at her

"Thank you Josie" Sarah said giving her a warm smile

"Well since you have no one to walk you down the aisle, may I have the pleasure?" Josie said as she held her arm out to Sarah

"I would be honored" Sarah replied as she hooked her arm with Josie's

They walked to the garden slowly, being careful of Sarah's and Josie's long gowns as they walked down the pathway to Jareth, they saw Josie's husband and children smiling at them happily. Then seated next to them was Josie's and Jareth's mother.

Josie walked Sarah to Jareth, and then walked to sit with her family, Sarah and Jareth faced each other staring at each other lovingly.

"Wait stop the wedding" a female voice said from behind them

Everyone turned around they saw Fiona standing there, her dress was ripped, her hair a mess and she had a bottle of champagne in her hand, so you could tell she was drunk.

"May as why you are here?" the priest asked

"I am here because Jareth is mine, and I have come to claim him, from this disgusting mortal" she then walked up to them and burped in Sarah's face

Sarah gave her a disgusted look "so Jareth can not marry the mortal, he is promised to me" Fiona said

There were a lot of gasps from the guests, Sarah and Jareth both looked furious with the interruption.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jareth growled at Fiona and grabbed the bottle out of her hands "Fiona" he said angry then calmed down and said softly "dear you're drunk; you're making a fool out of yourself"

Fiona swayed in front of him, Sarah looked upset "this mortal has to realize you are mine, and I am going to fight for what is mine" Fiona told him as she slurred her words

Josie walked up to them; she put her hands on her shoulders "Fiona, your only embarrassing yourself here"

Fiona spun around to face her "you know he loves me, he was only marrying that other woman because the elders picked her for him, not knowing she was actually evil. My love for him is pure, and I more his kind then some mortal"

Jareth grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her with him away from everyone.

"I don't know where you got those thoughts in your head now, but you are delusional" he told her

"no, Jareth don't say that, you love me I know you do" she begged crying, then looked serious at him "and once you realize that it might be too late" then she slapped him hard across the face and walked away, pushing things and people out of her way.

Jareth walks quickly back to Sarah

"Is everything okay?" she whispers to him

"It is now" he whispers back to her smiling

The priest looked at both of them

"Are we ready to continue?" he asked

"Yes" Jareth said

"Family, friends and guests, we are here today to celebrate, the coming together in marriage Jareth the king of goblins and Sarah the Champion of the Labyrinth" the priest said

Jareth and Sarah stood there facing each other smiling at each other.

"Jareth, do you take Sarah as your wife and queen?'

"I do" Jareth told him

"Sarah, do you take Jareth as your husband and your king?"

"I do" Sarah said

"I must congratulate you and pronounce you husband and wife" the priest said

Jareth and Sarah kissed then faced all their friends and family who stood up cheering and clapping for them. Fiona was watching from behind a tree angrily, and then she turned and walked away.

Fiona walked into the castle, and went into the healer's room, looking for things, as she did that things fell on the floor breaking.

The healer Alfred walked into the room; he was grabbing her away from all his bottles of medicine and herbs. "Child what are you doing?"

Fiona held a bottle in her hand smiling she turned away from him "yes, this will do nicely"

"No child, don't do that it's a deadly poison" he told her fearful

"Really" she said calmly turning around staring at him "I didn't know that" she said sarcastically

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked his voice shaking he was trying to reach for it

She held it out of his reach "I am going to use it"

He looked horrified "you can't do that, there is no cure"

Fiona looked at him "then why do you have it here in the open?"

"I am researching a cure for it, it's deadly to fae's" he told her

"Yes I know this" she started to think "I wonder what it would do to mortals who turned into fae's"

Alfred's eyes got huge" no Miss Fiona you can't kill queen Sarah"

Fiona sighed annoyingly "who said anything about hurting the queen"

"You….you did" he stuttered

"No, I was merely curious "she said

Fiona stopped when she heard laughter, she walked to the door and peaked in the hall, she saw Sarah and Jareth laughing, he would hug her and kiss her, and they would laugh with happiness. It made Fiona sick with jealousy "that should be me" she whispered

She watched Jareth pick Sarah up and the vanished to their room she guessed.

Fiona turned around looking at Alfred who looked afraid at her.

"I'm gonna make him wish he never rejected me" Fiona said as she uncorked the bottle and drank down the liquid poison inside

Alfred looked terrified, he knew she would die there is no way he could save her now; she turned to look at him smiling. She stopped and frowned at him.

"It burns" she moaned

"The poison burns you from the inside out" he told her

Fiona grabbed him by his shirt "help me" she pleaded

Alfred took her hands off him "I'm sorry miss there is nothing I can do" he told her gently

Fiona started to turn red and started to smoke, Alfred started to panic and looking through his herbs for something that might slow down the poison, His eyes lit up when he found it, but it would only stall it for a few hours, maybe enough time for him to find a cure or get help with one from other healers in the kingdom. He grabbed the bottle by the time he got to Fiona she was on the floor turned to ash. He wept for her even though she was in pain she didn't deserve to die, the only thing he could do is tell the king.

Sarah and Jareth were in the middle of their loving making when a knock on the door sounded, Jareth quickly got off Sarah, she moaned at the lost contact. Jareth smiled at her, he got out of bed naked, he felt Sarah's eyes on him, he stared at her, and she was staring at him hungrily. He wrapped a bathrobe around him; he then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"My queen we all the time in the world for that"

"I will hold you to that my king"

Jareth opened the door, to find his healer Alfred looking like he have been crying.

"Alfred what is it?" he asked worried

Sarah heard the worry in Jareth's voice, she got out of bed unseen by Alfred she grabbed her robe and put it on, and she walked to the door and stood next to Jareth.

"I'm sorry my king, but Miss Fiona is dead" he told them

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other, Jareth looked back at Alfred confused "what do you mean she died"

"She was in my rom looking for things, she found that poison you told me to find a cure for and she drank it, turning to ash" he said

Sarah turned her head away sadly, she might not have liked Fiona but she didn't want her to die.

"Thank you for telling me" Jareth said he closed the door on Alfred

Jareth walked in the room in a daze, Sarah watched him "it's all my fault" he whispered

"How do you figure that?" Sarah asked curious

He spun around to face her "I should have helped her; I know when she's drunk she never thinks clearly, she always does crazy stuff, she apologizes for it the next day. She was like that ever since we were old enough to drink, now she can't take this back or apologize for it, she's dead" he said mournfully

Sarah wrapped her arms around him "it's not your fault, she was troubled, there was probably nothing you could've done"

Jareth looked at her sadly; Sarah watched his face "did you care for her?"

Jareth stared at her "we were lovers for a long time"

"Yes, I know that but did you love her?" she wondered

"I loved her but more as a friend then anything" he told her

Sarah nodded her head sadly, Jareth let go of Sarah "I need some air" he said and walked out of the room.

Sarah sat on the bed, she didn't think Jareth would take her death so hard, she thinks maybe he cared for her more than a friend but never wanted to be with her for some reason.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: please let me know what you think of this if you want too, I hope you like it.

Chapter 18

Jareth came back into his room hours late, he saw Sarah sleeping tear tracks on her pillow, so he knew she must've cried herself to sleep. Jareth smiled lovingly at her, he took his shirt off leaving him in his pants, and he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Jareth woke up, he saw Fiona standing at the end of the bed, and she was red and looked dead.

"Fiona why are you here?" he asked then he looked over at Sarah who was still sleeping "your dead"

She smiled wickedly at him, that looked scary because now she looked like a red zombie "yes, Jareth dear I am, and it is your fault, if you just picked me over the human, she would be dead now instead of me"

Jareth got out of bed quickly facing her "I would never let you do anything to Sarah I love her"

"But you once told me you loved me too" she told him walking towards him

He walked backwards "I was drunk and I didn't mean it like that"

"Oh you didn't" she said

The both stopped walking and talking when they heard Sarah moan and move over in her sleep, Fiona smiled at Sarah and walked over to her.

"FIONA STOP" he yelled

Fiona gave him a cruel smirk, she took a knife from behind her and stabbed Sarah in the chest with it, Sarah woke up, screamed then instantly died, Jareth tried to get to her but he was paralyzed to move, Fiona laughed viciously at him and disappeared. Jareth raced to Sarah he grabbed her hugging her tightly to him there was so much blood, he screamed in agony.

He opened his eyes, he realized he was dreaming, he turned his head and saw Sarah sitting up next to him, he looked her body over and was relieved that it was a dream.

Sarah looked up at him worry shown across her face "Jareth are you okay, you were screaming and your sweating"

Jareth looked at her happiness shown upon his face "yes precious I am now" he hugged her tight to him she hugged him back just as tightly.

They let go Sarah and Jareth looked at each other, Sarah caressed his face lovingly with her hand "are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine" he tells her

"Are you okay to go back to sleep?" she asked

"Yes" Jareth told her

They laid down Sarah nestled tightly in his arms, sleep claimed them both again.

The next morning

Sarah woke up she stretched her arms over head, she is letting her eyes adjust, she lifted her head she saw Jareth facing her getting dressed with a smile of love upon his face, she smiled back at him, then she pouts when she noticed he was fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asked sadly

"I have some work that needs to be done, and will return to you for lunch" he said

She frowned at him and replied upset "I was hoping we could spend the night together, as husband and wife"

He smiled sadly at her "I know I was hoping for that too, but I am king and I have a lot of responsibilities"

"I know, but I am queen now, shouldn't I be helping you with this" She said

"I am King Sarah, which means I am the more important ruler here and the king has more work to do" he told her

"So what is my job, just to sit and look pretty" she said getting agitated

"Basically yes" he said

Sarah was started to get angry, she got out of bed facing him "so I don't have a job here except for looking pretty and hanging all over the king"

"Yes" he said

"That's so sexist" she said

"Sarah precious you keep forgetting this isn't your world it's mine, people here take men more seriously than the woman here" he tells her

He goes towards her for a kiss, she turns her head away and he kisses her cheek, he pouts at her "find something to do, hang with your friends. I'll see you at lunch" he disappeared leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She raised her head up with tears in her eyes. "_Why did I ever come here, if I won't be taken serious, I should've helped out and went home?"_

Sarah got dressed and then quickly ate breakfast, and went out into the garden looking around at all the flowers.

"Sarah" she heard a voice call her

She turned around she saw Hoggle running up to her as fast as his little legs could, she giggles at him. He stood in front of her.

"What's up hoggle?" she asked

Hoggle looked at her confused "I mean what did you want"

"Oh, I was just about to meet Didymus and Ludo for brunch did you want to come?"

"Sure I would love to" Sarah said

Hoggle and Sarah started walking, they didn't have far to go, and the end of the garden surrounded by trees for privacy was Didymus, Ludo and Ambrosius sitting on a blanket food surrounding them. They looked up when they heard people coming. Ludo and Didymus smiled widely at seeing Sarah.

They stood up Didymus too her hand his paw "my lady" and he kissed her hand

Sarah smiles at the gesture "hello Sir Didymus"

"Swarah back" Ludo bellowed

"Yes Ludo I am" she said they hugged tightly

"Come join us my lady, there is plenty of food to go around" Didymus told her

"Okay I will" she said and sat down on the blanket with them

"Help yourself" didymus told her as he pointed to the food in front of them

"I just had breakfast so I will eat a little" she tells them

Jareth finished his work, he went to the dining hall to wait for Sarah but she never came, he was getting upset he told her lunch to meet him, and she wasn't there. He left to check their bed chambers, which were also empty. He created a crystal ball "show me Sarah"

The crystal ball showed Sarah sitting in the garden with her friends laughing and eating. He got jealous and a little mad; he didn't like her hanging out with her friends and not him. He disappeared.

Jareth appeared near them, they didn't even notice he was there "Sarah" he called out

Sarah turned to look at him and noticed he looked angry, she quickly stood up "Jareth I'm sorry, I lost track of time"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, she turned to wave goodbye to her friends who looked at her in sorrow.

"I see be married to you is going to be fun" she said teasingly

Jareth stopped abruptly he turned to look at her; she was laughing to herself, and then stopped when she saw his face. "Being married to me can be fun if you obey me"

"Obey you, I'm not a dog I am your wife" she told him

He looked frustrated "don't defy me"

Sarah was taken back from that "defy you but I'm not, I was joking with you"

"Well don't do it again" he tells her

He turned around still holding her hand tightly, so she wouldn't pull away, seeing him like this brought tears to her eyes, what happened to the loving man she saw at their wedding and after and even before, it seems like ever since Fiona died he became more possessive of her and cold. She was starting to fear for her own life, she doesn't think he would kill her , just mostly if he would lock her away from the world, again she wished she stayed above, she doesn't want to be prisoner.

Before she knew it they appeared in their chambers, she looked around fearful, not sure what had planned, he let go of her hand and faced her.

"We have a ball to go to tonight, I already laid your dress out for you" he told her going into the bathroom then he came out

"Your bath is ready" he told her

He was heading for the door, when her voice stopped him "aren't you going to stay and help me?" she asked huskily she started to take her dress off in front of him. He turned around and saw her in her underthings. He really wanted to stay but he couldn't.

"I can't stay" he said

"Why not" she asked not understanding

He walked towards her "you don't understand why I'm upset do you"

Sarah shook her head

"I'm upset because I waited for you, a king does not wait for anyone, everyone waits for the king" he paused and looked at her face she seemed shocked "and you would rather hang around those friends of yours then me" he spat

Sarah looked hurt "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

Jareth shrugged his shoulders at her

"Is there some way I can make it up to you" she smiled a sexy smile at him

"As tempting as that is my queen, you will still be punished" he told her

Sarah looked horrified at him her words stuttering out of her mouth "p…punished"

"You're an embarrassment to your king" he told her

Sarah had tears coming from her eyes "if I am such an embarrassment then divorce me, set me free, send me back, and I will never embarrass you again"

"That's not how it works here, we don't get divorces we just correct our mates until they are perfect the way we want them"

"Why are you being so cruel?"

"I told you Sarah, you disobeyed me I told you to meet me and you didn't, when your king tells you to be somewhere and do something you do it" he explained

"Is there a rule book you can give me, so I won't disobey you again" she joked with him

"Sarah I am being serious" he tells her

"I know so was I sort of" she said

Jareth sighed and rolled his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose he could feel a headache coming on. "Sarah please just take a bath and get ready" he pleaded with her softly

She turned to go then faced him again he watched her, "are you always going to treat me like a child?"

He walked quickly up to her and slapped her across the face; she looked up at him her cheek was burning from the pain tears were running down her face.

"Sarah you are trying my patience just please do what I tell you"

She nodded her head and smiled softly at him "yes your highness" she said through her teeth and headed into the bathroom.

He disappeared back into his study and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started drinking it. He used magic to get himself dressed, he did feel ashamed for treating Sarah this way, but his jealousy and the power of king got to him, plus this ball, Sarah was the champion but now his queen if people didn't like her, that would reflect poorly on him, people could either kill her or run him out of his kingdom and he couldn't let anything like that happen.

Skittle knocked at Sarah's door then walked in "my queen, the king is waiting for you"

Sarah turned around from looking in the mirror to looking at skittle.

"I should get this over with" she said out loud

She followed skittle out into the hallway where Jareth was pacing the hall, he heard the door open and turned to look at her.

"You look beautiful" he tells her

Sarah just stares at him and takes his off when he offered it; they disappeared and reappeared on top of a marble staircase.

"Aren't going to at least say two words to me?" he asked

Sarah smiled and replied "you're an ass"

He looked at her shocked

"There I said three words to you, are you happy" she said

He leaned and whispered to her "punishment will come later precious"

"As you wish your highness" she whispered back

They started to walk down the stairs, he led her to where the woman queens were and walked over to the other kings, princes and princess were scattered everywhere else. Other normal townsfolk mostly stayed away from everyone else.

Sarah stood next to four other woman, one woman had gray hair so she was the oldest out of the four, then there was a girl that looked about thirteen years old in her world, here she was probably older than that. The next woman looked a little younger then the oldest. The last woman she looked upon looked a little older then the youngest, she was sure where she would fit in.

"So you're the new goblin queen?" the youngest girl asked

"Yes I am" Sarah said

"How is it being married to him?" the other woman asked

"It was great at first, now he's turned mean" Sarah told them

"He's king it's what they do" the gray haired woman said

"Does all the kings treat there kings this way?" she asked

"Of course dear, if they didn't then we would never be the kind of queen they want us to be" the last woman told her

"Do you all enjoy getting beat by your husbands?"

"Not at first, but after while it starts to be pleasurable"

Sarah just stared at the older woman

The gray haired woman looked at Sarah "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I am Queen Trudy, but you can just call me Trudy"

"Nice to meet you" she said then replied "getting beat by your husband can be pleasurable?"

The second oldest woman replied "Sarah we only here to pleasure the king, he picked us because he loves us"

"Oh" she said not really understanding

"I'm sorry dear, this at my right is Lynette, she is closer to my age, then probably around your age is Mallory next to you, and on the other side of you, is Magnolia"

Sarah looked at all the woman; she looked more at Magnolia "how old are you thirteen?"

She had golden blonde hair in ringlets "probably in your world I would be, but here I am 300 years old"

"Is that young to be married here?" Sarah questioned

"Here if you are older enough to birth children, you are older enough to get married" Magnolia told Sarah

Sarah was still a little confused

"Also In the years to come, your husband will eventually have a mistress" Trudy told her

Sarah looked appalled at this "a mistress"

"Fae men are sexual beings, they want it constantly, and just because they have a mistress it doesn't mean they don't love you. They just go to them for sex" Trudy said

Sarah looked around at them "so all your men have mistresses?"

They all nodded their head at her.

"It looks like Jareth just picked his" Mallory said shyly pointing

All the girls looked at what she was pointing to, they saw Jareth smiling and laughing with a black haired woman in a flowing white dress. She had her head back laughing at something he said, then they saw him whispering in her ear, and she playfully slapped him away on the arm. Sarah had tears in her eyes, it reminded her of how Jareth was with her, she couldn't believe he was basically cheating on her right in front of her, and everyone else wasn't fazed by it all.

She turned back to look at the woman "you shouldn't be so upset dear, he picked a beautiful one, with birthing hips" Trudy said to her

"Excuse me, is he going to be having kids with her" Sarah raised her voice a little

"Only when you can't anymore" Lynette told her

"I see" Sarah said watching Jareth with her was making her nauseous, even though every time she ate she got sick.

They felt sorry for Sarah, they could tell that she really loved him, and for them, they had to get beaten to be forced to love there king, they felt bad that he was doing this right in front of her.

Jareth saw Sarah watching him, she looked sick, he said goodbye to the other men he was with and said goodbye to the female, when he walked away the other men were paying attention to her.

"Sarah dear are you ready to go" he asked

She nodded her head at him, he held her hand and disappeared, they appeared back in their chambers, she quickly let go of his hand and ran for the bathroom. He followed her but she slammed the door in his face, he heard heaving and gagging from the other side, he cringed, then he heard water running and spitting, the door slowly opened, she didn't look good.

"Sarah are you okay?' he asked concerned

She looked at him and could see in his eyes that the concern for her was real, but then saw it disappear quickly and that sadden her.

"I'm fine, just been feeling sick for a couple of days now" she told him

"I laid a nightgown on the bed for you" he said

She walked over to the bed picking it up.

"I want you to see the healer tomorrow?" he told her firmly

She nodded and started to get on dressed, as she was facing the bed she noticed Jareth getting into bed naked, she blushed, he laid down covered himself with bed covers up to his waste watching her with a smile on his face. She pretended not to notice and kept dressing, once she was dressed she climbed into bed and laid down on her back next to him, Jareth laid on his side, he started to caress her face, Sarah closed her eyes and the gentle touch.

He kissed her neck, then her cheek, and then moved to her ear he kissed it, and then whispered to her "I want to make love to you"

Her eyes shot opened "what about your mistress?"

"Who?" he asked

"That girl you were talking too" she said

He thought for a moment "oh Ana"

She nodded her head.

"I was giving her attention, it didn't mean anything, I am not attracted to her at all, you are all I want Sarah" he tells her

"Could have fooled me" she said

"Let's not talk about this, right now I want to make love to my wife" he said

Sarah laid still then opened her arms and legs wide "go ahead"

He looked at her in shock "you're not going to do anything"

"no, my job is just to please you, no one told me I had to want this or like this, so I guess it is kind of like you raping me" she said

He looked at her wide eyed "forget it, I'm not in the mood anymore"

He rolled over on his side, his back to her. Sarah did a sigh of relieve and rolled away from him too, so her back was also facing him. She started to cry quietly as she could, she didn't want to be mean to him, she knew she would probably pay for it later, but she was in pain and she wanted him to be too. Finally sleep claimed both of them.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: let me know if you like this chapter any mistakes I'm sorry I must of over looked them, or there might not be, just thought I would say it anyway.

Chapter 19

Sarah woke up and noticed the space next to her was empty, she sat up and looked around the room, Jareth was gone too. She was relieved to be alone, but she wanted to see the healer and find out what is wrong with her. She quickly got up and got dressed.

She walked into the healer's room scared, he saw her walking in.

"Is there something I can do for you, your highness?" he asked

She looked up at him "yes, I need to be checked I have been feeling sick lately"

He looked worried "sit up here" he said as he pointed to the bed in front of him

She climbed up onto the bed and sat down, watching him fearfully.

"What are your symptoms?" he asked her

"I feel nauseous all the time, I can't keep food down, I feel tired and I have headaches constantly" she told him

"Are you getting enough sleep?" he asks her

"Yes, I think so "she replied

"Do you menstruate regularly?" he asked

Sarah thought for a while "I did miss this month"

He looked at her.

"Is that bad?" she asked worried

"Lay down" the healer said

She did as instructed, he started to run his hands over her stomach, pressing down gently, and she was watching him. He stopped and looked at her "just what I thought"

She raised her head to look at him "what, what is it" she panicked

"You're pregnant" he told her

Sarah smiled at the news "you can tell that just by touching my stomach?"

"I can feel the child moving" he told her

Sarah then watched as he grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it, her smile fell "what are you doing?"

He looked up at her "I have to tell the king you were here"

"Please to tell him why" she begged

"Why not?" he asked curios

Sarah thought for a moment "I want to be the one to tell him, I think he would like it better if it came from me"

"Okay" the healer agreed

She sat up and got down from the table, she looked at him "what do I do to help with the nauseous feeling?"

"Eat crackers, drink ginger tea" he told her

"Thank you" she said and quickly left

The healer put the note with the rest of the messages that needed to be delivered to the king.

Sarah walked out to the garden to do some thinking, she saw Hoggle working with the flowers trimming them,

She smiled and walked up to him "hi Hoggle"

Hoggle looked at her "hi little lady"

"How are you?" Sarah asked

Hoggle looked at her and noticed she was acting weird and she looked nervous "are you okay Sarah?"

Sarah dropped to the ground, her dress spreading out around her; he got in front of her "Hoggle I'm pregnant"

He looked at her ready to smile, when he noticed she didn't look happy "Sarah forgive me, but isn't having a baby a happy thing"

"it should be, but the way Jareth has been treating me, I don't want to bring a baby into that environment" she said

Hoggle looked at her sadly "has Jareth hurt you bad"

Sarah looked down at the ground then back up to look at him, with tears in her eyes "he threatened me and hit me; he practically cheated on me, right in front of me, then denied it"

"That bastard" Hoggle said

Sarah laughed through her tears at him

"What are you going to do about the baby?" Hoggle asked

"A number of things" she told him

"Like what?" he asked

"An abortion, have an accident or give it up for adoption" she told him

Hoggle looked scared then replied "we don't have abortions here, whatever they are; you can't give up a king's child you can get punished for it"

Sarah snorted loudly "okay then I go with an accident, is there anything I can throw myself down, like stairs or a steep hill with rocks"

Hoggle looked horrified at her "you could die from that"

"Anything would be better than living with him" she said

Hoggle gave her a sad smile "I always told you he was a rat"

"I wish I listened to you, maybe I can find a way to get back up to the aboveground" she said mournfully

Hoggle thought for a moment "I know someone who could help you"

Sarah's face lit up "who is it"

"It's a healer she always hated Jareth, and the town she lives in won't allow Jareth or his goblins there, so you will be safe" he said

"Let's go then" she said as she stood up

"Give me a couple of days, to talk to her and see if she will be willing to help, and I will come for you" Hoggle said

"Okay" Sarah said

Sarah was about to say something when Hoggle quickly said "hello, your majesty"

Sarah closed her eyes and winced

"Hello hedgewart, keeping the queen company I see, I am here now, so back to work" Jareth told him

Hoggle quickly returned back to work, Sarah turned around to face Jareth "he is my friend, you have no right to treat him that way"

Jareth breathed in a sigh of air "he is my subject I will treat him as I see fit"

Sarah looked at him he looked angry and frustrated "are you okay?"

He looked at her "I would be better if I was able to have sex with my wife last night"

"You could've had sex with me, if you wanted to last night, but you chose not too" she told him

"I am not going to have my wife claim to everyone that I raped her" he raised his voice he looked up and saw Hoggle giving him a dirty look, he looked back down at Sarah "I want my wife willing"

"Maybe if you were nicer to me I would've let you" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes

He turned away a moment then looked at her "Sarah you are acting like a child, a spoiled child at that"

She turned her head away, calmed herself down and then looked at him "I wish you would send me above, I could have a happy life there, and I could marry Matt as planned"

Jareth looked angry at her and took out a crystal ball, moving it from hand to hand in front of her, her face glowed with happiness, thinking that she would actually get her wish, he then held it in front of her. "I have some bad news Sarah, Matt is in love with another, they are getting married"

Sarah looked up at him, then at the crystal ball, she saw Matt happy with a blonde hair woman they were laughing and kissing, she saw a big diamond ring on her finger. "That happened fast"

"Actually my dear, even though months past here, a year past there" he tells her

She looked shock at him "so in other words I am stuck here with you" she spat walking away from him

He walked quickly he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him "is being stuck here with me so bad"

"it wasn't at first, but then after we got married you changed, you became mean cold, I thought it had to do that you feeling guilty over Fiona's death, that you were taking it out on me, but I don't think so, I think you just wanted me to fall in love with you and marry you so you could punish me for hurting you those years ago"

"Is that what you think I want revenge?"

She nodded her head at him.

"This has nothing to do with Fiona, it has to do with that I am king and you are my queen" he told her

"Don't you love me at all?" she asked sadly

"Not at the moment" he told her seriously

Sarah lowered her head "I want to go home" she mumbled

Jareth raised her head to look at him "why do you want to cause me pain, by leaving me?"

She moved her head out of his hand "hurt you. HURT YOU, I'm not the one who said he didn't love me, I am not the one that threatens you, I am not the one that hits you, and I just want to get out of this situation, I miss my father, my brother and even my stepmother"

Jareth looked at her ready to say something when they heard a voice

"Is everything okay here?"

They looked down and saw Hoggle holding some clippers in his hands. Jareth looked at Sarah; she looked at Hoggle "yes Hoggle everything is fine"

He gave Jareth a mean look; Jareth shrugged his shoulders at Hoggle, and Hoggle walked away.

And Sarah walked the opposite way quickly, Jareth raced to catch up to her "where are you going?"

"To lie down I don't feel well" she said

"I told you to go to the healers" he said

"I did he said I have the flu" she told him and kept walking

He grabbed her arm and they disappeared back to his chambers. "I want you out of that dress and in bed to rest" he ordered

Sarah did what she was told, once she was in bed, Jareth went over and kissed her forehead and left the room.

"In two days I will be gone and away from him" she whispered to herself then she gently rubbed her stomach "I can't let you see, your father treat me like this" she told her stomach and fell asleep

Sarah woke up in the morning alone in bed, when she rolled over she saw Jareth's mother Marta looking at her, she quickly sat up, and from quickly doing that it upset her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"My son tells me you are being difficult" Marta said smiling knowingly at her

"If anything he is being difficult with me" Sarah told her

"I know how he is acting with you, my husband did it too, but once I told him how it was going to be he stopped" she tells her

"And he stopped treating you badly?" Sarah asked amazed

"Yes because he loved me and didn't want to lose me" Marta said

"I wish I could do that with Jareth" Sarah said

Marta looked at Sarah "there is something your keeping from my son, isn't there"

"You can tell that, just by looking at me?" Sarah replied

"Yes" she said then looked at Sarah "what is it your hiding?"

"Nothing" Sarah told her and got out of bed, she stood there with her hand protectively over her stomach.

Marta stood up looking at her "your pregnant"

Sarah whipped around "how did you know?"

"I can just tell Dear" she says smiling

"Please don't tell Jareth" she begged

Marta looked at her sadly "actually my dear I can't"

Sarah looked relieved

"I can't say anything because I can't get involved in my son's marriage" Marta said

"Good" Sarah said

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"No"

"Sarah" she moaned sorrowfully

"Like I said if he treated me better, I would" Sarah said seriously

"I wish I could change your mind" Marta said and left Sarah alone

Sarah sat on the bed conflicted, she didn't want to keep something from Jareth, but she knew she had too. She heard a soft knock at the door and stood up, she saw the door open and Hoggle opened the door.

"Oh Hoggle I am so glad to see you" Sarah said happily

"I come with good news" he said

"What is it?" Sarah asked

"The healer will see you right away" Hoggle told her

"Great, let me pack a few things" Sarah says

"Make it quick?" Hoggle said nervously

Sarah quickly went around the room putting as much clothes she could fit her backpack. Then she quickly wrote Jareth a note and left it on the bed, and quickly snuck off with Hoggle.

Hours later

Jareth returned to his bed chambers looking for Sarah, he noticed the closet was open and clothes scattered all over the floor, he was worried something happened to her, until his eyes settled on the bed, he saw a piece of paper addressed to him. He opened it up.

_Dear Jareth,_

_If you are reading this it means that I am gone, I had Hoggle take me some where safe, meaning away from you, and I couldn't stand to be near you anymore, I do love you. I just want are baby to be around the abuse, I might give the baby up or keep it but you will never see it either way, please don't come and find I want nothing to do with you._

_Love, Sarah_

Jareth put his head in his hands and started weeping, his mother walked in to find him this way.

"What's the matter my son?" she asked worried

He didn't say anything he just handed her the letter, she read it, she got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around him "oh my son" she cried

Sarah and Hoggle finally arrived at a cottage deep in the woods.

"This is where she lives?" Sarah asked scared

"Yes" he said

"Is she evil?" she asked

"No she is a good kind elfin woman" Hoggle told her

Hoggle knocked on the door, a woman opened it "oh Hoggle is this her, the goblin queen?"

"Yes Helga it is" Hoggle told her proudly

"Good" she said she looked over Sarah "come on dear"

Sarah followed Helga in then Hoggle walked in last.

Helga pointed to a bed "you can sleep there dear"

Sarah sat down on it and was surprised it was actually comfortable.

"Hoggle you can have the chair" she told him as she pointed to it

Weeks have past, Sarah was comfortable and happy where she was, no one told her to do things or order her around, no one beat her or threatened her, and everyone was kind to her. Her stomach got bigger according to Helga she should be due soon.

Jareth appeared in front of his mother "I can't find her I searched the whole Labyrinth and above"

Marta started thinking "maybe she is not in the Labyritnh, maybe she is outside it"

Jareth started thinking he changed into an owl and flew away.

Sarah was outside in the garden picking flowers and humming she was actually happy, more than she's been in a long time.

Jareth spotted her and flew down changing back, he leaned against the tree watching her a smile on his face.

"So this is where you disappeared too" his voice said from behind her

She stood up quickly and turned around, she saw Jareth standing there "Jareth" she said surprised

Jareth looked at her stomach "so it's true then, you are carrying my child?"

"yes" she said as she was walking away from him

He was ready to grab her, when they heard Hoggles voice.

"Stay away from her you rat" he said in between them

Sarah turned around; Jareth looked down at him "going against me again Higgle"

"I would do anything for Sarah" Hoggle told him

"Oh really "He replied

"Come on guys please don't fight" Sarah pleaded

Hoggle and Jareth kept on arguing you couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. She started to have stomach pains, they ignored her, and Helga came out screaming "OH NO SARAH"

She helped Sarah into the cottage, Hoggle and Jareth stopped there bickering, Hoggle followed them in, Jareth was about to when Helga stopped him.  
>"You are not welcomed here" she told him<p>

"That is my child" he defended

"I know you can wait outside" she tells him

He pouted and waited outside as she slammed the door in his face.

Sarah was lying on the bed when she returned. She looked at Sarah who was moaning in pain.

Hoggle looked at Sarah then at Helga and whispered to her "there is so much blood" he was scared

"I know" she said with fear in her voice

She started to check Sarah, while Hoggle held her hand, Sarah was screaming now, Jareth heard and wanted to go to her.

Helga got from under her dress and looked at Hoggle who smiling at her, she shook her head sadly at him, Hoggles face fell. Sarah didn't feel any more pain; she looked at Helga and Hoggle.

"What's wrong, what happened to the baby" Sarah asked nervously

"I'm sorry dear, but you lost it" Helga told her gently

Sarah started shake her head and repeated no and started crying, Helga and Hoggle watched mourning with her.

Helga opened the door; Jareth saw the look on her face "what happened?"

"I'm sorry your highness, but your child died during childbirth" Helga told him

Jareth's face fell "and Sarah how is she?"

"How do you think a woman would feel when they lose a child" Helga said

"Can I see her?"

Helga looked at him debating it or not, then finally said "you can, but you hurt her and she will be staying with me forever, whether she is your queen or not" Helga told him

"Fine" he said

Jareth practically ran in the cottage to Sarah's side, Hoggle watched jealously. Jareth started hugging her, Helga went up to Hoggle and grabbed his arm gently and pulled him with her, giving Sarah and Jareth privacy.

Sarah moved away from Jareth and looked at him "what do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" he told her seriously

"Well I'm fine" she said as she wiped her tears

"I am not leaving without you" Jareth told her

"I don't want to go with someone who is going to treat me cruelly" she said

"I had time to think, and I want to apologize for how I acted towards you, marrying you gave me a lot of power, and I wanted to control that, and I found by controlling you, was the only way that I could do that" he tells her

"If I go back with you, you promise to be loving towards me like you were before" she says to him

"yes precious" he said as he kissed her head smiling, she smiled back, it seemed as though her husband was back, but she was also wondering how long this would last.

"If you're taking her back with you, make sure your healer sees her right away" Helga told him

"I will "he promised

He helped Sarah off the bed so she could say her goodbyes and thanks to Helga and Hoggle, then they disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: sorry it's so short.

Chapter 20

Jareth and Sarah appeared in the healer's room, he laid her on the bed, and he started looking around for the healer. The healer came out from behind the curtain in front of them, he looked down at Sarah.

"What happened to her sire?" he asked fearful

"She had a miscarriage, maybe you can try to heal her pain" Jareth said

The healer ran his hands over Sarah's stomach, who was lying there with her eyes closed, but you could clearly see the pain all over her face.

As the healer ran his hands gently over her stomach, she could feel the pain fading away. She fell into a painless sleep, Jareth watched scared.

"What did you do to her?"

"I put her to sleep, she will have no more pain sire" the healer told him

Jareth looked down at Sarah; he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

The healer watched in amazement and noticed the changes in him, he seemed to really love the queen and it showed.

"Uh... sire you can take her back to your room if you would like" the healer said

Jareth smiled at him, he picked Sarah up in his arms and they disappeared.

They reappeared in their chambers, he laid her gently on the bed, and he lay down next to her.

"Jareth" she whispered

"I'm right here precious" he whispered back

She opened her eyes slowly, she turned her head to look at him, he was lying on his side facing her, she gently caressed the side of his face with her fingers, and she smiled gently at him.

Her face then turned sad "I lost our baby"

He held her and whispered in her hair "don't worry about it there will be others we will have my queen"

She smiled into his chest, he held her until she fell asleep in his arms, he then joined her in sleep with a smile on his face, he is glad things are back to the way they were.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

AN: thanks to everyone who is reading this and everyone who made this story their favorite and left reviews. For the sex scenes in this chapter I took from a romance novel I have, I just changed the names of course. So if sex bothers you ,then stay away from this chapter.

The Next Morning

Sunlight shined through the windows caressing Sarah's face as she slept peacefully on Jareth's chest a smile shining on her face. She snuggled closer to the warmth of his body; he wrapped his arms tighter around her, she moaned against him happily.

The sun in the room started to glow brighter, Jareth opened his eyes he looked down at Sarah sleeping with her head on his chest, he smiled down at her, he hugged her tight to his body.

There was a soft knock at the door, the king groaned; he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Come in" he ordered

The door opened slowly to reveal his goblin skittle carrying a tray with plates full of food on them. Skittle handed Jareth the tray and quickly left the room closing the door behind him.

He then rolled over to his side careful not to spill the food; he put his hand gently on Sarah's shoulder shaking her. She moaned and moved away from him.

Jareth laughed softly and continued to shake her again.

"Mm…I'm tired leave me alone" she mumbled and rolled over more covering her head with the blankets

Jareth smirked at her, he gently pulled the covers off her head "Sarah" he purred "mm…" she answered

"I know you are sad about losing the baby, but I won't have you going into a depression over it" he whispered to her

She quickly rolled over to face him, glaring at him "WHAT"

Jareth sighed "Sarah calm down, I didn't mean no disrespect I just meant I am not going to let this drag you down, it's fine to grieve over it, just don't let the grieving control you"

Sarah sat up and looked at him "I'm not, yes I am sad, but it has been a couple of tiring days for me"

"I know my love" Jareth said and leaned over and lovingly kissed her forehead

Sarah looked around the room "why did you wake me up?" she asked disoriented

"It's breakfast time" he told her as he pointed to the tray on his lap

Sarah looked at the tray lying across his lap; she noticed waffles with strawberries and peaches on top with a dollop of whip cream on top of them, two sausage links on the side. Jareth noticed the hungry look on her face, he draped the tray over both of them and they both picked up their forks and devoured their breakfast.

Jareth put his fork onto his empty plate and grabbed his napkin wiping his mouth, he put that to on his empty plate, he looked over at Sarah and saw her wiping her mouth with her napkin, he smiled at her.

"Done eating precious" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Good" he says

He grabbed the tray off of them and put it on the floor, Sarah watched him confused. He then moved towards her and pushed her gently down on the bed, he started kissing her, and she kissed him back for a moment, and then pushed him away from her. He looked at her sadly.

"Do you think it is safe to do this?" she asked curious

Jareth smiled at her sweetly "I don't think it would hurt if we did, but if you feel pain we will stop"

"Okay" she agreed

He continued to kiss her, rubbing his hands all over her body, she moaned into his mouth, he quickly ran his hands down her thighs, he grabbed the hem of her nightgown and rolled it up and pulled it over her head, leaving her topless and in lacy white underwear. He started kissing her again, when she started to kiss him back, his lips moved down to her neck, she moved her head back to give him better access, he put his hand down her underwear, his fingers playing inside of her, she reached her hand down and wrapped her hand around his manhood, he moaned against her neck, his fingers moving in her faster and deeper, she groaned again. He stopped and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes it feels so good, don't stop" she gasped on pleasure

He continued moving his fingers inside her womanhood; he moved his mouth down to her chest, he started to kiss her breasts, then he pulled a erect nipple into his mouth, he pulled on it gently with his teeth. Sarah wrapped her hands in Jareth's hair pulling on it gently arching off the bed and moaning.

Jareth wrapped his fingers around the edges of her underwear and pulled them down, over her hips and down to her toes, letting them slip off. He brought a hand back up to her mound.

"Jareth" she whispered

Mm..." he mumbled around her breast

"Make love to me" she said breathless

Jareth quickly took his pants off, got on top of her and slowly entered her, both moaning from the pleasure.

Once they were finished Jareth collapsed on top of Sarah breathing hard, she wrapped her arms around him tight; she kissed the top of his head.

Jareth rolled over, taking her with him, crushing Sarah to his side, she yawned and closed her eyes, Jareth smiled down at her and joined her once again in slumber.


	22. Chapter 22Author's Note

Authors Note

I know a lot of people have been upset with , I am one of them, I think it sucks what the site is doing. I wonder if it realizes that it is going to lose a lot of readers and traffic to its site, I bet it didn't even think of that. Well I will keep uploading my m rated fics here until I get knocked off or it does. I will also be adding all my fics on this site over to Adultfanfiction(dot)Net like everyone else I am under the same name.

I am also on Live Journal, facebook, blogspot and myspace all under the same name so look for me and add me. I have a personal facebook too you can find my on my labyrinth addict one as the admin. I look forward to hearing from you and being friends with you. Hopefully this mess clears up.

I just also want to say thanks to those who read my stories, liked them, favorite them etc. I really appreciate it thanks again.

Labyrinth Addict


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sarah opened her eyes she noticed it was dark in her room, whereas before she fell asleep it was just morning, she must've been more tired than she thought. She smiled happily remembering what made her so tired, making love to Jareth her husband always made her happy, she is just happier that Jareth is the way he used to be and not mean like he was. She ran her hand down to her stomach and smiled, hoping that this morning gave her another chance to have a child.

Sarah threw the covers off her, got out of bed slowly, she has still been a little weak since miscarrying, and just thinking about the child she lost brought tears to her eyes. She brushed them aside, and knew Jareth was right; she had to get over it and move on. She grabbed the bathrobe at the end of the bed and put it on; she walked over to the closet, to look for something to wear.

She pulled out a pretty yellow sun dress, she took the bathrobe off her slowly and slipped the dress over her head, she went over to her vanity, and she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled at her reflection sadly. She looked a little pale, her eyes puffy from crying, she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her hair brush, and ran it through her hair, she grabbed a yellow ribbon from her vanity table and tied it in her hair like a headband, and she put on matching yellow shoes, and went in search of her husband.

Sarah walked the halls slowly running her hands over the stone on the walls, she came up to Jareth's study, the door was opened a crack, she pushed it open the rest of the way, and stood in the doorway watching him, she smiled he had spectacles on and he was writing at his desk, he looked very focus in his work, the sight of him made her laugh out loud. She then covered her mouth when he looked up at her.

Jareth nervously took off his spectacles "S…Sarah "he stuttered out

Sarah casually walked in the room "don't let me interrupt you"

Jareth stood up and looked at her worried "is everything okay, are you in pain?"

Sarah smiled at him and she walked closer to him so her body was barely touching his "I am fine Jareth, just lonely, I missed my husband"

Jareth grinned at her sexily "I miss my wife too, but I do have things to take care of"

Sarah looked at him hungrily; Jareth gulped anxiously not sure what she was planning on doing. She gently pushed him back down into his chair; she put his spectacles on him careful not to poke him with the ends in the eyes.

Jareth looked up at her confused "Sarah what are you doing?"

Since Jareth was facing her sitting in the chair , it was easier for her to sit on his lap, Jareth reached up to take the glasses off him, Sarah grabbed his hands stopping him and she shook his head at him. "I don't know why, but seeing you in those, makes me want you more" she told him a husky voice she also used her magic to close the door.

Jareth smirked at her action"really"

She nodded her head slowly at him, then bent down and started to kiss him.

"Sarah we can't do this here someone might come in" he said against her lips

"Oh Jareth my love, someone is going to come, but it won't be a uninvited guest" she whispered against his lips

Jareth pulled away from her looking in her eyes, she stared at him then winked at him, and bent down to kiss him more passionately.

Outside the door the goblin Skittle has his ear to the door listening while smiling and laughing.

"Excuse me" a voice said

Skittle's smile went away, when he turned to see who talked to him, he saw Hoggle standing there with a pile of papers in his hands.

"Sorry Hoggle you can't go in there" Skittle told him

"Why not?" Hoggle asked while trying to balance the papers in his hands

"The king and queen are busy in there" Skittle said

Hoggle gave him a puzzled look "what do you mean?"

Then from the other side of the door they heard this.

"Oh god, please Jareth don't stop" then Sarah's loud moan then they heard

"Oh yes Sarah" then followed by Jareth's loud moaning and gtunting

Hoggle looked at Skittle like he was going to be sick, Skittle looked at Hoggle smiling

Then they heard something crash, Hoggle was ready to go in there, until heard Sarah laughing and saying "we broke it"

Hoggle looked at Skittle who just shrugged his shoulders, moments later sarah came out in the hall, pushing her hair down and straighten her dress.

"Hi fellas" Sarah said happily waving to them and walking away. Both of them watch Sarah leave

"HOGBRAIN!"Jareth yelled

Hoggle jumped almost dropping the papers out of his hands, but caught them and walked in; he saw Jareth standing behind his desk, he spectacles down low on the bridge of his nose, his eyes looking over the rims.

"Yes sire" Hoggle said as he put the papers on Jareth's desk

"I seem to be in a need of a new chair" Jareth said as he pointed to the chair on the floor broken in half.

Hoggle looked down at the chair wide eyed, and then he looked back at Jareth "what happened to it?"

"That is none of your business Higgle" he said in an angry tone

Hoggle rolled his eyes at Jareth "couldn't you just magic a new chair to you?"

Jareth rolled his eyes and Hoggle and sighed angrily "I could, but I don't feel like it, I want you to go get me one"

Hoggled huffed out "fine" he left the room, Jareth smiled, he then walked over to his couch and laid down on it taking a nap.

Sarah was found walking in the garden by Skittle "Sarah" he called

She turned around; she saw his little legs running towards her, with a tray in his hands, trying very hard not to drop it. He caught up to her.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to the tray

Skittle looked down at the tray then up at Sarah "its lunch, I thought you might be hungry"

Sarah smiled softly at him "thank you that is very sweet of you"

She took the tray from him, he ran away back to the castle, Sarah brought the tray over to a nearby bench, she sat down and looked down at the food , there was a sandwich turkey, and cheese slices with a variety of fruit slices. She smiled and started eating.

Jareth woke up to a noise something banging against his door, he saw the chair coming in and Hoggle because the chair was bigger than him, having a hard time steering it to go in the right direction.

"Damn it hedgewart, could you make any more noise" Jareth said loudly

Hoggle looked at Jareth "sorry your highness"

Jareth grabbed the chair from Hoggle and pushed it over to the desk and sat down going through the papers, he looked at Hoggle who just stood there staring at him. "You're dismissed" he said to Hoggle

Hours Later

Sarah and Jareth were sitting at the dining table eating there dinner in silence, Sarah put her fork down gently on the plate she looked at Jareth who was eating while reading papers in front of him, again wearing his glasses, she smiled at the memory of what happened in his study just hours before.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she tried to open her mouth to say something but she wasn't sure what to say or how to start.

"Something on your mind love?" Jareth asked while staring at his papers

"Uh… I heard you were mean to Hoggle, did something happen to stress you out?" she asked calmly

Jareth sighed and took his glasses off looking at her "I was just a little stressed after what we did"

Sarah looked at him sadly "was it me?"

Jareth shook his head smiled and grabbed her hand holding it "no dear, you were great, it's just that I didn't want it to end, so I was left a little unsatisfied is all, and it made me cranky"

Sarah smiled seductively at Jareth, the smile almost scared him last time she looked at him like that she seduced him in his chair, and the end result in broke from their love making.

Sarah stood up slowly Jareth kept his eyes on her, she pushed everything off the table in front of Jareth, and she moved in front of him and sat on the table in front of him.

"I'm sorry my king, that your weren't satisfied, I won't make the mistake again" she said she had her bare foot rubbing against his crotch, he threw his napkin down on the floor, and pushed her back gently on the table, he climbed slowly on top of her earning a giggle from Sarah, only because he was climbing towards her like a animal on the hunt and she was his kill. He got on top of her, he started to kiss her neck, she titled her head back to give him better access, she started to moan in delight, she wrapped her hands in his hair, he moved his hands and lips down, he pulled the strap of her stress down, that unveiled a bare breasts, his mouth found it and started to suck it into his mouth devouring it, she was moaning he was moaning around her breast. he then heard a loud gasped and stopped, he turned his head, Sarah's movements copied him, they both saw his sister Josie standing in the doorway her hand covering Lily's eyes. Jareth backed away from Sarah straightening his clothes Sarah quickly sat up pulling her dress up.

"What are you doing here?" Jareth asked breathless

"We came to visit, maybe I should have knocked first" Josie said as she took her hand away from Lily

Lily then looked at Josie "what were they doing mama something bad?"

They laughed at the little girl. "Maybe we should go" Josie said

Sarah didn't say anything she just stood there, she will let Jareth make the decisions. "No it's fine sis stay, I have work to do"

Jareth walked up to Sarah and whispered in her ear "we will continue tonight my love"

"I will hold you to that my king" Sarah said smiling widely

He kissed her quickly on the lips and disappeared.

Sarah looked at Josie and gave her a knowing smile.

"I see things are going better with my brother" Josie said

"Yes a lot better" Sarah said

Josie looked at Sarah "are you okay?"

Sarah looked at Josie nervously "can I be honest with you?"

"Sure" Josie said as she was watching Lily dancing around the dining room, that girl is always in her own little world.

"I have been wanting sex from Jareth a lot" she told her honestly

"Is there a reason a spell?" Josie asked trying to understand

"no, Jareth didn't put a spell on me, if that is what you mean" she paused then continued "ever since I lost my child, I have been desperate to get pregnant again, I really want to have a child and give Jareth one, I mean I do love him, and I love having sex with him …"

"But you are doing it just to have a child" Josie finished for her

"Yes, does that make me a bad person?" Sarah asked guilty not sure what Josie thinks of her or what Jareth would think of her if he found out.

"No, Sarah it doesn't, but you should talk to Jareth about this" Josie told her

"Your right, I will tonight" Sarah says

Josie smiles reassuringly at her "come on Lily, it's time to go"

Lily stopped dancing and ran up to her mother, she hugged Sarah goodbye, and they both left. Sarah stayed in the dining room thinking about how she would start this to Jareth, she decided the best thing to do is just come out and tell him, she vanished from the room, and appeared in their bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: here is another chapter, I hope you like it.

Sarah is in their bedroom, she is pacing back and forth and whispering to herself and moving her hands while she talked, Jareth was quietly watching her from the doorway. She then stopped feeling that someone was watching her. She turned and looked and saw Jareth staring at her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked nervous afraid he might have heard her

"I just got here, I saw you talking to yourself" he said smiling

Sarah's face flushed in embarrassment, Jareth shut the doors behind him and slowly walked towards her. Sarah gulped in fear and also in want. She constantly wanted him not sure if was because of how bad she wanted a child or just because Jareth always turns her on.

"Are you ready to continue where we left off?" he asked her huskily

Sarah grinned then her facial expression turned serious "please sit down Jareth we have to talk" she told him

Jareth got worried but he sat down on the bed in front of him, Sarah just stared at him. He noticed she seemed worried and a little upset.

"Sarah what is it?" he asked his voice serious

Sarah opened her mouth and says "okay I am just going to say it"

Jareth nodded at her "I have been wanting sex a lot from you because I want to have a child"

"I see" Jareth says as he stood up and walked to the window and looked out, his hands clasped behind his back

Sarah let out a sigh and walked behind him "don't get me wrong I love making love to you, but now it's more of a purpose, I want a child, I want to give you one"

Jareth turned around facing her "why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to get mad at me" she said as she bowed her head down

Jareth grinned at her "I could never get mad you for something like that Sarah. I love you"

Sarah returned his smile, she moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck "I love you Jareth"

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, he bent down to kiss her passionately, and he then raised his head staring at her "how about if we continue where we left off earlier"

Sarah laughed and nodded her head; Jareth swooped down and picked her up in his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

He carried her to the bed, and gently laid her down. Sarah looked at him; he carefully crawled towards her, laid on top of her and continued to kiss her. She was just starting to get into the kissing when he pulled away from him, she pouted at him. He chuckled at her. He started to take her shoes off, he threw them on the floor, then her clothes started to follow, then his, and she looked at him sexily. He crawled back on top of her, started kissing her, he grabbed his hands and held them in hers, and then he stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes for a moment then told her "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied

Then he entered her in one swift movement, this time as they made love it was about them and love, and not about sex and foreplay. The kissed each other hungrily moaning in each other's mouths, they are still holding hands, their arms raised above Sarah's head.

They both climaxed, Jareth fell forward on Sarah, his head between her neck and shoulder breathing hard, Sarah let go of his hands, and wrapped them around him holding him to her, he was still sheathed inside her.

After his breathing slowed he released himself from within her, he laid next to her and held her in his arms, her head on his chest, he kissed her head and sleep claimed them, both fell asleep with a smile on their faces hoping that it gave them a child.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter, but I ended it there, because I didn't know what to put next.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: new chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 25

The Next Morning

Sarah woke up blissfully happy, a smile on her face while stretching her arms over her head, the sun shining brightly on her face. She moaned in pain but not a hurtful pain more of a joyous pain that brought back the memories of what happened last night. She believes that it was the best night of making love her and Jareth ever had. Sarah looked around and noticed that Jareth was gone she frowned sadly, she heard the door handle open slowly, she turned her head smiling, the door opened to reveal Jareth's sister Josie, Sarah's face fell. Josie noticed her look.

"What's the matter Sarah?" she asked worried

Sarah lowered her head "I thought you were Jareth"

Josie sat on the bed next to Sarah "my brother had some business to take care of, and since Lily and I here visiting. I thought I would come and see you"

Sarah looked around the room "where is Lily?"

Josie laughed she liked that Sarah cared for her daughter and knew that she would be a good mother someday "she is in the garden playing with the goblins"

Sarah sat up ready to take the covers off of her "are you sure she is safe out there?"

Josie put her hand on Sarah's arm to stop her "my brother has his most trusted goblins watching her, plus he put alarms around the garden, if anyone enters who doesn't belong the alarms will sound"

Sarah breathed in a sigh of relief "that's good"

Josie stood up looking down at Sarah "now get up and get dressed and meet us in the garden for tea"

"Okay" Sarah said giggling

Josie smiled as she watched Sarah get out of bed; she knew exactly why her brother loved her, because she is the female version of him. Josie walked out of the door quietly, while Sarah was deciding what to wear.

Sarah walked to the garden wearing a brightly yellow gown that went off the shoulders it had ruffles around the neckline and shoulders, she had a yellow ribbon to match in her hair, she even carried a yellow ruffled parasol, she held it over her head.

Josie was sitting at a table drinking tea she was watching Jareth and Lily walking around the garden she was pointing at things and telling Jareth what they are and her knowledge on them. Sarah could hear Jareth laugh, she giggled softly, and she sat at the table. Josie looked across from her at Sarah.

"Sarah you look very beautiful" Josie told her

"Thank you" Sarah said as she blushed

Josie poured Sarah a cup of tea and handed her a scone "thank you" Sarah said as she accepted it.

Jareth joined them at the table, at first not noticing Sarah "Lily, sure is smart, she told me things about plants and flowers I never knew before, maybe she should be gardener instead of that dwarf"

"His name his Hoggle brother" Josie told him

Sarah stopped eating watching them, Jareth turned towards noticing her for the first time since he sat down. He grinned widely at her "my dear you look beautiful, just like a queen" he grabbed her hand kissing it

Sarah blushed; she thought it was funny, after all this time being with him, he still makes her blush.

Josie bent her head down smirking, she was very happy for her brother that he actually found a good one, now hopefully they can last.

Jareth let go of Sarah's hand and they continued to talk and eat, soon after lunch was served, sandwiches, salads, and peach iced tea.

While they were eating, Lily came over and sat on Sarah's lap eating her lunch, Jareth and Josie couldn't take their eyes of them, they looked so cute it amazed both of them how Lily took a liking to Sarah right away. After Lily was done eating she laid her head on Sarah's shoulder and fell asleep.

Josie stood up and grabbed Lily gently off Sarah's lap, Lily opened her eyes and held her arms out towards Sarah "want Sarah" Lily mumbled then her head fell forward on her mother's shoulder and she was back to sleep. They laughed, Josie disappeared.

Jareth stood up and held his arm out for Sarah, she grinned and took it, as soon as they started walking she stopped and put both her hands on her head cradling it.

"Sarah are you alright?" he asked concerned

Sarah's hands let her head go she looked at Jareth looking sickly "I'm fine just got dizzy"

Jareth looked worried "maybe I should take you to bed to rest"

Sarah shook her head "no. I'm fine, let's walk a bit"

"Okay" Jareth said

They started to walk around the garden, Sarah started to admire all the different flowers, some she recognized from her world others she didn't, and she knew someday she might have to get Lily to tell her about the different flowers, she smiled at that. Then she quickly frowned she wasn't feeling good again, she tried her best to fake it, but it was over powering her, she felt dizzy again and nauseous, she swayed just when she thought she was going to fall forward, Jareth caught her.

Sarah woke up in bed she looked around the sun went down, she saw Jareth sitting on the bed next to her, he looked scared and worried.

"You had me so scared" Jareth told her firmly

Sarah gulped in fear "I'm… sorry"

"Have you been feeling sick all day?" Jareth asked as he ran his hand over her forehead

"Every so often since I woke up, but I started to feel worse as I was eating lunch" Sarah says

Jareth breathed in deeply and stood up, he walked over to the window looking out, Sarah sat up her back against the head board, she felt afraid, and she didn't know what was wrong with her. She didn't want it to be anything bad she couldn't lose Jareth after she just found him, and she knew he was probably thinking the same thing about her.

The healer Alfred walked in "your majesties I have the test results on queen Sarah"

Jareth turned around sharply knowing that it must not be good news, if the healer didn't look happy, he looked almost scared to tell them the news.

Alfred looked at Jareth "King Jareth you may want to sit down for this"

Jareth sat down next to Sarah holding her hand tightly; both looked terrified of the news.

"I want to tell you that it is confirmed Queen Sarah is pregnant" Alfred told them calmly because he is not sure if they are ready for another child and want to see what their reaction is before he shows his.

Sarah blinked her eyes out of shock and beamed with happiness. Jareth must not have heard him or just feared the worst and replied "how long does she have left?"

Sarah frowned and looked at him confused, Alfred took a deep breath and repeated again "King Jareth, the queen is pregnant"

Jareth looked at him shocked not moving, Sarah was watching him for a reaction, and Alfred was keeping his eyes on him too.

Jareth shook his head and looked at Alfred "can you repeat that again?"

"Your wife is with child sire" he said again

Jareth stood up and cheered happily, Sarah jumped at his reaction and giggled, Jareth quickly grabbed Sarah out of bed, and he twirled around in his arms. Then he put her down.

"I'm not sure that was a good idea" Sarah said to Jareth

"Why not?" Jareth asked puzzled

Sarah didn't say anything she just ran for the bathroom, Jareth looked at Alfred for clarification.

"You made her sick to her stomach" Alfred told him

"Oh" Jareth said

"Congratulations sire" Alfred said and bowed his head

"Thank you" Jareth said

Alfred left the room; Jareth paced the room with a big smile on his face waiting for Sarah to come out of the bathroom.

Sarah opened the bathroom door, she stood in the doorway, she looked around she didn't see Jareth anywhere. She walked into the room, she felt grabbed from behind she screamed, she felt arms going around her waist.

"It's only me precious" Jareth whispered in her ear

Sarah chuckled and playfully slapped his arms; Jareth squeezed her a little tightly around the waist, not wanting to hurt her or their unborn child.

"It looks like all that making love paid off" he whispered against her neck as he started to kiss her there

Sarah nodded her head while moaning and moving her head to give him better access.

Jareth then came around the front of her looking her in the eyes "what do you say we celebrate by making love"

Sarah smiled sadly at him "I would love to my love, but my stomach is a little upset, I thought I would lay down and maybe get some sleep" she rubbed his face lovingly

Jareth grabbed her hand and kissed "that sounds nice to"

Jareth and Sarah lie down on top of the covers in their clothes and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: here is a new chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone you reads this, favorites this and leaves reviews I really appreciate it thank you.

Chapter 26

Sarah and Jareth slept till the next morning missing dinner, Sarah woke up snuggled in Jareth's arms. She looked up at him smiling, then she put her head back on his chest, she was grinning against him and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Jareth woke up stretching his arms over his head, he started to move to get up, but Sarah kept squeezing him tighter to keep him with her.

"Sarah precious, I have to get up" he choked out, it was hard for him to talk since she was squeezing him hard, he grabbed her arms to loosen up, she loosened her arms around him and looked up at him pouting.

"Please can you stay in bed with me?"

He looked down at her and frowned "I would love to, but I have castle to run, and goblins to rule"

She sulked "just for a while"

He smiled big at her "okay just a couple more hours"

They slept for a couple more hours; Jareth woke to his bedroom door closing. He looked around; he saw a tray with plates of food on it. He knew his goblins must've brought breakfast up to him.

Jareth grinned at Sarah lovingly then leaned over and started to kiss her cheek; she pushed him away and mumbled "not now, I'm sleeping"

Jareth laughed at her then whispered in her ear "breakfast is here"

Sarah woke up slowly still tired she yawned, opened her eyes and looked at Jareth, he had a try in front of them, she sat up as he took the covers off the plates, and underneath was waffles piled high with strawberries and whip cream and two sausage links on the side.

Jareth carefully handed Sarah her plate, he then took a strawberry from the top of his waffles dunked it in the cream and moved it towards Sarah, who opened her mouth ready for it, once it was in her mouth and she was chewing he licked his fingers of the juice and the cream. Sarah then did the same thing to him, then they at their breakfast, Sarah more like dove into her breakfast, Jareth watched her smirking, he never saw anyone eat so fast.

"Sarah you might want to slow down" he said

Sarah replied with her mouth full "I can't help it, I'm starving"

"So that is a reason for eating like a pig" he said teasingly

She swallowed her food and stared at him sadly "I'm pregnant"

He nodded "but that is still not a reason to inhale your food like that"

She pointed to her stomach "were hungry"

Jareth laughed and leaned over and kissed her forehead, Sarah went back to eating fast.

After they were done, Jareth put their empty plates back on the tray, and then put it on the night table. He then stood up looking down at Sarah "I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join me?"

She looked up at him "no I think I am going to take a nap"

He smiled a loving smile at her, he kissed her lips and walked into the bathroom, and Sarah smiled as she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Jareth stripped his clothes off; he turned the water on and got into the shower, he just to wash himself up, when he felt the bathroom shake, he paused what he was doing, and stood still wondering if it was just him or it really happened. Then he felt the shaking again but it was a little stronger, he quickly turned the water off, he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and he heard Sarah yell his name. He quickly walked into the bedroom, Sarah was standing there and she saw him, she started to walk towards him. The floor started to shake again; they stopped and stared at each other, they heard crackling above them and looked up, the ceiling was falling apart. Sarah saw that the ceiling was falling over Jareth, she looked at him afraid, it started to crumble down, she quickly ran to him and pushed him out the way, he landed on the floor hard, the ceiling came down on top of Sarah, she screamed then stopped. Jareth whispered horrified "Sarah" he quickly crawled over to her, a goblin walked in "sire are you okay?"

Jareth sharply turned his head and said "get help, the queen is hurt"

Jareth heard the goblin yell through the castle, he started to clear the ruble from Sarah. The goblins returned there were ten of them now, the cleared the rocks and debris off Sarah, Jareth quickly lifted Sarah into his arms holding her, he was still in a towel and disappeared to the healer, Sarah was unconscious still when they arrived her head was bleeding on the side above her temple, she was covered in dirt. Jareth looked down at her in his arms, she looked so innocent and peaceful, and if anything happened to her he doesn't know what he would do.

Alfred quickly had him lay Sarah on the bed, he looked over her and started to clean her off and check her for broken bones or any kind of damage, Jareth went out into the hallway to give his healer some privacy, he changed himself into a bathrobe, he saw his sister coming towards him quickly.

"Jareth what happened to Sarah?" Josie asked panicked

"The earthquake" he told her

Josie looked at him confused "what earthquake?"

Jareth looked at her puzzled "you didn't feel it?"

"No because there wasn't one, everything is fine but your castle" she explained

"Yes there was, that is how Sarah got hurt" he argued

"Don't worry mom is finding out what happened and she will let you know" she told him

H gave his sister a confused look "how did mother find out about this?"

"The healer contacted her, telling her Sarah was hurt, I was with mom when she got the message, I came to make sure you were alright" she said

"Thanks it means a lot you're here" he told her grabbing her hand and squeezing it affectionately

His mother started walking quickly down the hall towards them. They waited for her to come up to them; once she did she spoke "I know why this earthquake only hit your castle"

Jareth and Josie looked at each other than at their mother waiting for her to continue

"that wasn't a natural earth quake" they looked at her surprised but didn't say anything they just let her continue "Tork and Raven were locked in the room, they were moved to a dungeon, they got free a while ago" their faces showed they were both surprised, their mother began to speak again "that was there father Zeik getting revenge on Jareth, that earth quake was meant to hurt you, I don't think he meant for Sarah to save you, my army is out looking for them as we speak" she told them.

Josie looked at her mother confused "who is Zeik? I don't think I ever met him"

"Sure you did dear, Zeik was best friends with your brother, until he became king and the power went to his head, and used his powers for evil" the queen told her children

"Oh yeah I remember him, Jareth and him always got into trouble as teenagers, I had the biggest crush on him" Josie blurted out

Marta and Jareth looked at her surprised, then Alfred came out of the room quietly, they all rushed over to him worried shown on their faces.

"How is she?" Jareth asked concerned

Alfred looked sadly at them "I'm sorry sire…" he saw them look down he swallowed and spoke again "she is doing alright, she has a cut on her head, and a broken arm"

They all raised their heads to look at him "and the baby how is it?"

"The baby is good sire" he told them

They looked relieved "can I go see her?" Jareth asked

"She's still out your majesty, but you can sit with her if you like" the healer told him

Jareth quickly walked in, he looked at Sarah on the bed she had a bandage on her head, and her arm in a sling, he sat in the chair next to the bed holding the hand of her good arm.

"I am so relieved that Sarah is good" Josie said

Her mother smiled and nodded and hugged her daughter happily.

The healer watched them and smiled and returned back in his room, incase Sarah woke up and needed medicine for the pain, he was sure she would be in.

Two guards walked up to the queen and her daughter "we found the guy Zeik milady"

They brought Zeik forward but held on to him, the queen looked at him "why did you go after my son?" her face shown anger

His face full of rage "he went after my children"

"That's only because your children went after Sarah and my grandchild" the queen told him getting angry herself

Zeik walked up to the queen "oh that's right Jareth is in love with a human"

"I heard you married one" the queen said

"Yes I did, she is the mother of my children, but unlike Jareth's human, mine didn't want to marry me, I forced her" he told them

"I can see why, who would want to marry someone so evil" Josie finally spoke up

Zeik looked at her "well if it isn't Jareth's twin, I remember you well my dear, if I am not mistaken you had a crush on me"

Josie blushed and turned away from him, Jareth heard voices in the hallway, and he gently kissed Sarah on the lips, then leaned down and kissed her swollen belly softly.

He got up off the chair and walked into the hallway "well if it isn't my old friend Zeik"

They all turned to look at the doorway of the healers room, Jareth stood there leaning against the doorway, his legs crossed and arms folded against his chest.

"Hello Jareth" he said snidely

"What can I do for you?" Jareth asked him calmly

"You tell me, your mother's guards brought me here?" Zeik asked

Jareth strolled towards him "the earth quake on my kingdom was you"

Zeik gave him a wicked smile, that smile angered Jareth, he grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against the wall choking him.

"I'm gonna check on Sarah" the queen said leaving them alone

Josie went to stand by the guards that waited there if Jareth needed them.

"You almost killed my queen!" he yelled

"I'm sorry about that, the quake was meant to hurt you badly, possibly weaken you, so I could kill you" Zeik told him

Jareth let go of his throat and moved away from him "how could you become so cold?"

"Easy I am king of the shadow lands, where the dark things live; I have my queen by my side, my children. My parents are not too happy with the changes I made to my parents kingdom, but they won't be around forever" he told Jareth

Jareth got angry again "if anything happens to Sarah you will pay" he promised

Zeik bowed his head and smiled cruelly, the guards took him down the hall, and he was laughing wickedly. Jareth closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, Josie put her arm around Jareth comforting him "don't worry Sarah will be fine, you'll see"

Jareth and Josie walked in to the healers room, and was not prepared for the site they saw that shocked and surprised them, their mother in a lip lock with the healer Alfred, he wasn't a unpleasant looking man, he was an older fae, but the way it looks this wasn't a new thing, this has been going on for a while, which might explain their mother's visit in her son's castle more frequently, but still it disgust Jareth and Josie as it would any child to their mother or their parents kissing. Jareth and Josie quietly backed out of the room and stood in the hallway and giggled like children from there embarrassment of what they saw.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: here is another chapter for you, includes a shocking twist let me know if anyone saw this coming.

Chapter 27

Josie and Jareth stopped laughing and looking at each other.

"How long do think that whole thing with mom has been going?" Josie asked curiously

Jareth shrugged his shoulders "who knows, but it seems like it has been going for a long time"

They saw their mother coming out of the room, straighten her dress and wiping her lips, both Jareth and Josie wore a disgusted look on their face.

She looked at them surprised "there you two are, I have been looking for you"

"How could you see while you were kissing him with your eyes closed" Josie mumbled

Jareth heard her and elbowed her in the arm, luckily there mother didn't hear her "what was that honey?"

"I said we were here the whole time" Josie said

"Okay, good I need to talk to you two about something" she said to them nervous

"About Alfred we know" Jareth blurted out

Josie looked started at her brother, while the queen looked surprised then got embarrassed "you saw"

"Yes mom we did, how long has this been going on?" Josie says

"Since forever" there mother replied  
>Josie and Jareth looked at her confused<p>

"I will explain" she said they looked at her waiting "Alfred is your father" they both gave her shocked looks, she ignored there facial expressions and continued "he is a healer always have been, he is not of royal blood, so we could never get married or be together, so we had to sneak around"

"Is that why you told us our father was dead" Jareth said

"That was the only way I could explain it to you, I couldn't tell you your father is a healer in our castle" Marta said

"That means no one knows about this "Jareth said

"No one outside of us" there mother told them

"Then how is Jareth able to marry Sarah, she is not of noble blood" Josie said trying to understand and process everything there mother is saying to them.

"No she is not of noble blood, but she is the champion of the labyrinth there for she has a title so she is of importance" the queen said

Jareth beamed with pride, Josie saw this and slapped him in the gut, he groaned, she laughed. Marta looked at both her children and smiled "I'm surprised you never saw the resemblance between the two of you and him"

Josie looked at Jareth and said "nope never noticed"

Jareth nodded in agreement.

Alfred came out looking at them happily "sire Sarah is awake"

Jareth smiled as he walked by Alfred he looked at him and smiled, Alfred walked up to them.

"I see you told them" Alfred said putting his arm around Marta

"They had a right to know, since they saw us kissing" she told him

Josie looked at them for a moment and smiled "doesn't bother you, that you have to call us sire and your highness, you're in love with the queen and you have a queen and king for children" she addressed Alfred

"Well yes at first it bothered me, but that is the way it has to be" he told her

"Well it's good to know that I have a father and he is alive" Josie said

Alfred smiled and reached out and hugged his daughter for the first time in years, he smiled with tears coming from his eyes, and Josie was the same. Marta smiled and cried watching the happy site.

Jareth sat in the chair next to Sarah's bed, she heard someone near her, and she opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked worried

Sarah put her hands to her head "my head hurts really bad, but other than that I am fine"

"Did he give you anything for the pain?" he asked her

"Yes, it is working, my head doesn't hurt as bad as it did" Sarah said

Jareth smiled at her happily "I have some news"

"I know the baby is good" she told him smiling

"No not that, I am glad about that, but I have other news" he said

Sarah looked at him waiting for it "Alfred is my father"

Sarah frowned at the news "I know, I figured out that he was maybe part of your family"

Jareth looked at her curious "how did you know that?"

"You and Josie look just like him, you never saw it" Sarah tells him

Jareth shook his head "I guess I am always the last one to know about these things"

Jareth then looked at Sarah and pouted, she grinned at him "kiss me" she said

"With pleasure my queen" Jareth said and kissed her

Sarah pulled away from him "so when can you be released?"

"Not for a couple of days Alfred said he wants to keep an eye on me and the baby" Sarah tells him

"But he said your fine" Jareth whined

Sarah giggled "he just wants to make sure"

He kissed her again; she knows that he is going to miss her at night. Sarah looked at him and said "I think we should do something for your parents"

Jareth looked at her puzzled "like what?"

"maybe we can see about getting a law change that anybody can marry anyone despite their station , that way your parents can finally get married and be happy" Sarah said

"That sounds like a good idea precious, I will talk to my mother about it since she is the one that can change the laws" he said he bent down and kissed her again

"You're a genius my love" he told her

She beamed with happiness at him, he kissed her quickly again and walked out of the room, she smiled to herself then fell asleep.

Jareth walked into the hallway "mother I would like to call a meeting with you and Josie right away"

Marta looked at Josie and Alfred worried "okay son"

Marta and Josie followed Jareth, while Alfred went back in the room to watch over Sarah well his daughter-in-law.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: here is a new chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 28

Jareth's mother and sister stared at him, waiting for him to start the meeting since he called it.

"I called this meeting to say that my Sarah is a genius-"

He got caught off by his mother and sister agreeing with him, he continued "that since our mother is the high queen and can change laws, that you can make it where you and Alfred can get married and he can take his rightful place beside you as king" Jareth said

Marta smiled widely, her eyes got wide she was happy "I forgot I had the power to do that"

"But you could all this time" Josie said

Marta shook her head "I can't change the laws if it had to do with me, but if someone was to ask me to change a law that would fit my needs I could do it, and since Jareth asked for it, I can change it"

Josie smiles at her mother and says "so you can change this right?"

Marta looked at her daughter happily "of course I can dear"

She hugged both her children and disappeared.  
>"Now all we have to do is wait" Josie said<p>

"Maybe you should go back home, I will call you if I need you" Jareth said

"Yeah, your right" Josie said

She kissed her brother on the cheek and disappeared.

Sarah started to moan in pain; Alfred quickly went to her side.

"What's a matter dear?" he asked concerned

"My stomach" Sarah said holding her stomach

Alfred panicked and started putting his hand on her stomach and checking her. He looked down at her "dear it's time"

Sarah started to shake her head "no, it's too soon"

"You're early by days dear, everything will be fine"

Jareth was in the hall pacing back and forth.

"I want Jareth" Sarah moaned

"Sorry dear, not enough time for me to get him, you have to start pushing NOW" he told her

Alfred got to the end of the bed and pushing up the blanket and her nightgown, luckily she didn't have underwear on.

Sarah moaned and started pushing, Alfred looked up at Sarah afraid "wait stop pushing a moment"

Sarah lifted her head to look at him scared "what is it, what's wrong"

"The baby is an uncomfortable position, try not to panic" he told her

Sarah started to breathe deeply and gushed out "try not to panic, how can I not panic after that"

"Calm down Sarah breathe" he said gently

"You're telling me to calm down, you try having something big come out of a hole that's small, and see if you can calm down" she said with anger in her voice

Alfred laughed and tried helping the baby to move "okay I moved the baby, now push"

Sarah pushed and grunted really hard and kept repeating until she heard a baby cry then stopped, she laid down on the pillow, sweating and out of breath. Alfred took the child to clean it off, Sarah watched him.

Alfred came back with the baby wrapped in a blanket, he handed it to Sarah "Sarah you have a baby girl"

Sarah smiled holding her baby, she started making faces at her and talking in baby talk, Alfred took that time to get Jareth.

"Jareth" Alfred said

Jareth stopped pacing and went up to him "is Sarah alright"

"I think you better come with me" he said

Jareth followed afraid, he wasn't sure what he wanted to show him and really hoping it wasn't Sarah dead.

They both walked into the room, Jareth quickly walked to Sarah, he noticed her holding something in a blanket, and Alfred closed the door to give them some privacy while he called the family.

Sarah looked up at Jareth, who looked down at her with worry "Jareth meet our daughter"

Jareth beamed with pride.

Moments later Alfred, Marta and Joise's family walked in, Lily quickly ran over to the bed to climb up on it, with Jareth's help, she sat next to Sarah looking down at the baby in her arms.

"What's her name?" Lily asked while looking up at Sarah

"We haven't picked out a name for her yet" Sarah told her

"Can I name her?" Lily asked smiling

Sarah looked at Jareth, he nodded his head at her, Sarah turned back to look at Lily "sure you can"

They watched Lily's eyes look up and could tell she was deep in thought; she then looked at Sarah and said "Carnation"

Everyone giggled, Lily looked around confused, Sarah looked down at her daughter and said "Carnation" then thought for a moment and continued speaking "I will call her Carnie for short"

Lily looked at everyone and smiled, everyone took turns holding the new princess Carnie.

No one noticed that Marta and Alfred couldn't stop looking at each other, they looked very happy; everyone was too busy paying attention to the new addition of the family.

"I have an announcement to make" Marta said

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to her, Sarah had her baby back in her arms.

Marta noticed she had everyone's attention she continued speaking "I changed the law, so Alfred and I can marry, and we want to do it as soon as possible"

They all cheered quietly since Carnie is sleeping and they don't want to disturb her, then everyone hugged, then they decided it would be best to leave the new family alone for the night. They can always celebrate some other time.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: here is another chapter for you, just to let you know the wedding vows I took from my head. Hopefully you like this chapter, I am sad to say this but this story is coming to a close, maybe 2 or three more chapters or less I haven't decided yet.

Chapter 29

Jareth sat on a couch in his study watching who used to be his healer but is now his father get ready to marry his mother, while Sarah and Josie were in another room helping Marta get ready for her wedding.

Jareth was in deep thought, the he cleared his throat, and Alfred turned to look at him "something on your mind?"

Jareth stood up and looked at him "I was just wondering, my mother for years passed off someone as my father, Tork even killed him, who was he?"

Alfred thought for a moment "his name was maverick, he never married your mother, he was friend of ours and kept our secret, and everyone believed that he was your father, even you and Josie believed it"

"So he died protecting us and your secret?"Jareth asked

"Yes" Alfred said and he was putting on his jacket

"I see" Jareth said

Alfred studied his son "is there something else on your mind?"

Jareth looked at him "not really, I was just thinking about Sarah and our child"

Alfred looked at him worried "what about them, aren't you happy?"

Jareth looked at him smiling "of course I am very happy, I'm just worried that I might fail them"

Alfred gave him a sad smile "you will never fail them, they love you"

Jareth smiled back "thank you"

"You're welcome, now let's get to my wedding, I don't want to keep your mother waiting"

Jareth laughed and put on his dress coat, and they both walked down to the ballroom.

Sarah and Josie were helping Marta get dressed in her wedding dress, while Sarah's daughter Carnie was asleep in the bassinet, while Josie's daughter slept on the couch.

Josie smiled at her daughter, then walked over to her and shook her awake "come on sweetie, get up, you're going to ruin your dress and your hair, that took me and hour to do"

Lily woke up her eyes were half way open, she looked tired "okay mama" Lily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she looked at her grandmother "grand mommy, you look beautiful"

Marta turned around and smiled warmly at her granddaughter "thank you dear"

Sarah held her daughter Carnie and looked a little sad, Josie noticed this "Sarah are you okay?"

Sarah shook her head getting out of her daze "yeah, I'm just thinking about my wedding, hopefully nothing goes wrong"

Marta turned to look sharply at Sarah "bite your tongue dear"

Sarah looked ashamed "I'm sorry, I just don't want something like that to happen at your wedding"

Marta patted her face affectionately "you worry too much dear, live in the now and forget the past"

Sarah smiled at her "your right, your day is going to be great"

"That's right mom" Josie told her

Marta hugged both of them "I love you both and I am so happy"

Jareth and Alfred were in the ballroom; Alfred was pacing in front of Jareth "do you think she is coming?" Alfred asked out loud not looking at Jareth

Jareth laughed "of course she is"

Alfred stood next to Jareth as the priest came out and stood in front of them.

The music started, the first thing that everyone saw was Lily running down the aisle, and Josie ran and grabbed her hand and scolded her "we do not run down an aisle honey we walk"

Lily pouted as her mom held her arm, next Sarah walked down the aisle wearing the same dress design and color as Josie and Lily, the dress was a soft pink color, satin and long down to the ankles and went off the shoulders, Lily's dress was a little different hers stayed on her shoulders.

Jareth's heart stopped beating for a moment, he felt like it was his wedding day, he also noticed she held their daughter Carnie in her arms, who wore the same type of dress but it was more of a gown and covered her little feet, she had a bow headband around her head.

Sarah smiled at Jareth, and then stood on the other side with Josie and Lily, and then everyone watched Marta come down the aisle wearing a long white gown, a white veil over her head and carrying a variety of pink flowers, roses, carnations, peonies, tulips, lilies. Everyone smiled as she walked down the aisle, the woman cried because of how beautiful she looked and how happy they were that their queen was finally getting married, most of the didn't approve of her marrying someone lower then she is, others were happy as long as she was happy.

Marta and Alfred stood in front of the priest; the priest looked at both of them smiling.

"We are gathered here today, to bring together these two people in holy matrimony, Queen Marta and Alfred, they had a love that lasted decades and they can finally celebrate their love for each other in front of all their friends and family"

Alfred and Marta held hands, the priest looked at them "Alfred do you take Marta to be your wife, you promise to love, and cherish and always be there for her, all the days of your lives"

"I do" Alfred said smiling at Marta not taking his eyes off her

"Marta do you take Alfred to be your husband and king, you promise to love and cherish and always be there for him, all the days of your lives"

Marta smiled at Alfred and looked him in the eyes "I do"

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife and king and queen, you may kiss your bride" the priest said

Alfred grabbed Marta around the waist as she lifted her veil, he kissed her passionately. Josie and Jareth turned their heads, Sarah smiled, and Lily stuck her tongue out in disgust.

After they were done kissing everyone stood up and clapped, everyone followed the bride and groom out into the center of the ballroom, where they danced, Jareth and Sarah watched them as they danced.

"Your parents look really in love" Sarah said smiling

"Yeah" Jareth agreed then he looked at Sarah "are you happy?"

Sarah looked at him confused "you mean for your parents of course I am happy for your parents"

Jareth laughed at her "no, I meant are you happy with me?

Sarah smiled brightly at him "of course I am"

He held her tightly as they danced; she laid her head on his chest, smiles on both their faces. A goblin was holding on to their child while watching Lily. 

Before they knew it the reception was over, Marta and Alfred were getting ready to say goodbye and enjoy their time together a little bit alone.

Marta and Alfred hugged their children, and grandchildren and Sarah and Petrie.

Marta and Alfred quickly left their guests leaving afterwards.

"Looks like your parents can't wait to leave quick enough" Sarah said

Jareth and Josie groaned in disgust in respond. Sarah laughed at them, Josie and her family went back to her kingdom, and Sarah and Jareth went back to theirs.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: here is a new Chapter, sorry it is short.

Chapter 30

Sarah and Josie were sitting outside enjoying their breakfast on a nice warm morning, while Lily was playing, chasing butterflies. While they saw Hoggle tending to the garden, Sarah's daughter Carnie was in a basinet by Sarah's feet.

"So where is Jareth this morning?" Josie asked while munching on a bagel

Sarah paused as she was spreading peach jam on her bagel "he said he was helping the new healer get settled"

"Who is the new healer?" Josie asks curious

Sarah took a bite of her bagel and replied "it's a goblin that was around for years, it helped out Alfred, so it is familiar with everything"

Josie turned her head to watch Lily, she smiled, and she also noticed Hoggle was keeping a close eye on her too. Sarah looked down at her daughter Carnie that was making noises in her sleep, she smiled. Josie and Sarah continued to eat their breakfast.

Lily ran up to them, with Hoggle trailing behind her, Lily handed her mom a white rose, who smiled and said thank you, making her daughter giggle. Then Lily gave Sarah a pink carnation and said "that is for Carnie"

Sarah took it and said "thank you"

Lily nodded her head, and ran away back over to the flowers; her hands were on her little hips, as she looked down at the flowers studying them.

Hoggle stood at the table in between Josie and Sarah "good morning Sarah"

Sarah looked at him and smiled "good morning Hoggle, would you like to join us"

Josie laughed quietly to herself; she thought it was cute that Hoggle was in love with Sarah; either Sarah was oblivious or just ignore it.

Hoggle grabbed the chair ready to sit down, when someone put their hand on the chair stopping him, and said. "Higgle don't you have somewhere to be?"

Hoggle looked at Sarah sadly, she returned the same look, and then he looked up at Jareth "yes sire I do"

"Good, get to it" Jareth said as he waved his hand

Hoggle then gave one more look at Sarah and took off back to the garden. Jareth sat down; Josie went back to eating, because she knew what was coming next.

Sarah turned to look at Jareth, he was filling his plate up with food, she didn't look happy "how could you treat Hoggle like that"

Jareth raised his head and first looked at Josie, she gave him a 'you're in trouble look' then he looked at Sarah and replied "he's the help"

"But he is also my friend" Sarah told him

Jareth put his fork down and sighed "I can't give him special attention, just because he is the queen's friend"

Sarah gave him a dirty look, she got up and reached down and picked up her daughter's basinet and carried it inside with her, Jareth shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast.

Josie just stared at him, Jareth was able to ignore her staring him down, but after a while it got annoying, he turned to look at her "WHAT" he yelled in a annoying voice

"You're not going to go after her?" Josie asked

Jareth sighed loudly and looked at her and said "no she needs time to cool off" then he went back to eating his breakfast

Josie shrugged her shoulders and also finished her breakfast, while they were finishing up a goblin came out to clear the table, then before Jareth and Josie could start a conversation with each other; a big breeze came in front of them, taking their breath away. They put their arms up in front of their faces to block it, when the wind stopped, they lowered their arms, and they saw their parents in front of them smiling brightly.

Lily ran over yelling "grand mommy, grand daddy"

They hugged Lily tightly, and then Marta looked down at Lily "can you go play with Hoggle, while I talk to your mommy and uncle"

Lily looked up at her grandmother "are they in trouble?"

Everyone giggled at that "no dear, they aren't" Marta replied

Lily smiled and nodded and ran back over to Hoggle.

Marta and Alfred sat down at the table across from them, Josie and Jareth looked at them impatiently waiting for them to speak or at least one to start.

Marta and Alfred looked at each other smiling big, then looked at Jareth and Josie "we have announcement to make" Marta said as she held her husband's hand

Again they were waiting for more information, then can see that both their parents were happy and excited about something, they knew well hoped they were getting a divorce already and were happy about it.

Jareth and Josie couldn't handle the silence any longer so Josie blurted out "what is the news already"

Marta and Alfred looked sharply at her "I'm sorry, it's just you are killing us here" Josie said

Marta smiled a gentle smile at her "okay here is our news" Marta paused and looked quickly at Alfred, then she heard both her kids growl in annoyance, Marta laughed at both her kids "sorry" she apologized then continued " your father and I are going to have a baby"

Jareth and Josie looked at their mother with their mouths wide open in shock, their mother spoke again "and it's twins again"

Jareth and Josie didn't say anything, just sat there moving their lips and no sound coming from them, Marta and Alfred leaned back in their chairs waiting for their reaction and questions.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews I really appreciate it, here is a new chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 31

Marta and Alfred still had smiles on their faces, watching their kid's reactions. Jareth sat up and finally found his voice "how did this happen?"

Josie elbowed him in the arm hard, he turned to glare at him, he cleared his throat "I mean I know how it happened, but are you still able to have kids"

Marta laughed and her kids and replied "you should know, that us females can have children up until we die"

Jareth opened his eyes wide in surprise and pointed at her stomach "you mean you're going to keep having children until you die"

Their parents laughed "no darling, this is the last. I had enough trouble with you two, now I am going to have the same with these two"

"I wasn't trouble, it was all him" Josie said as she pointed at her brother

Jareth pushed her finger out of his face "no it was you"

"No it wasn't" she said

"Yes it was" he argued back

"Okay kids" Marta said loudly

They both stopped arguing and looked at their mother "you are both grown adults with kids, stop acting like children"

"Yes mother' they both said with their heads looking down

Marta stood up "that's my two precious children" she kissed them both on the head and her and her husband both disappeared.

After they left Josie and Jareth raised their heads "you upset her" he told her his sister

"Nu uh you did" Josie said and stuck her tongue out at him

Jareth smirked and stood up "mother is right, we do act like kids especially when we are together, and I am going to find Sarah" he said as he disappeared

Josie sat there for a moment pouting; she then stood up and looked at Lily who was helping Hoggle around the garden "come on Lily it's time to go home"

Lily gave her mom a sad look, she said goodbye to Hoggle and ran to her mother, holding her hand and they disappeared from the garden.

Jareth appeared in his bedchambers, he saw Sarah laying their daughter down on the crib, and he smiled at that. Sarah turned around she saw Jareth standing there, she gasped in fear and put her hand over her heart.

Jareth smiled an apology to her; she walked over to him "so what did your parents want?"

Jareth rubbed his hand over his face and sat down on the bed, Sarah got worried he wasn't speaking. He opened his mouth and said "my mother is pregnant"

Sarah opened her mouth wide in surprise; before she could say anything Jareth added "she's having twins"

Sarah's mouth moved like a fish, he grinned big at her "I had that same reaction"

Sarah scrunched up her face "but she is old and a mother"

"Well according to my mother, females can have children until they die" Jareth said smiling at her

Sarah moved back from him "oh no mister, we are not having a lot of kids"

Jareth walked up to her giving her a sexy look, he grabbed her quickly around the waist pulling her to him "I want as many kids as you do, I promise just as long as we can make love a lot"

Sarah giggled and kissed him quickly on the lips and moved away from him, he pouted.

"You are such a man" she told him

Jareth looked at her confused "I don't know how to respond to that"

"I just meant that is all men think about sex" Sarah said

Jareth walked up to her again wrapping his arms around her "I don't think about that all the time, I think about you"

"Then how so you explain this?" Sarah asked as she cupped his crotch

Jareth looked down that at her "I can't help it if that has a mind of it's own"

Sarah started to squeeze him harder, he closed his eyes and moaned, she then let go of him and wrapped his arms around his neck. His eyes shot open he looked at her giving him a flirtatious smile.

"No fair, that was playing dirty" Jareth told her

"I know" she said as she started kissing his neck

Jareth squeezed his arms around her tighter, and then she stopped looking at him and backed away from him. He looked at her sadly.

"I was thinking about taking a bath, would you care to join me" she said as she was walking away from him and into their shared bathroom. He didn't say anything he just chased after her, she ran and inside the bathroom you heard Sarah laughing.

Sarah was leaning back in the tub her eyes closed and head against a satin pillow. She then opened her eyes and looked down and said "I said we should clean each other and relax; I didn't say to go down on me"

Jareth raised his head from under the water and from in between her legs and smiled slyly at her.

"But this is so much better" he told her

She looked at him and replied "yes, but I wanted to get clean not dirty"

He pouted at her "yes but getting dirty is so much fun" he started to lift himself up and go between her legs, she looked down and noticed he was almost inside her entrance she looked up at him sadly giving him puppy dog eyes "I was hoping we could relax in the tub together"

He smirked sexily at her and moved his body closer to her and he entered her in one quick movement, the moaned from pleasure. Jareth put the palms of his hands on the tub next her head, while she wrapped her arms around him digging her nails into his back. She then whispered in his ear "harder…faster…"

He moved harder and faster inside of her, she moved to the same pace against him, her nails dug deeper into his back, his hands moved down to squeeze and play with her breasts, he moved his lips over her and started kissing each other hungrily and full of need, this making them move even harder and faster.

Sarah then pulled away laughing, Jareth looked down at her confused and she said "we are spilling water all over the floor"

Jareth growled playfully at her, he quickly grabbed her and lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around him, with him still sheathed inside of her. He climbed out of the tub carefully while they were kissing each other. He carried her into the bedroom, where they fell on the bed and he started to pound into her. She was moaning and screaming his name and he was doing the same.

They both came hard, laying there with their arms around each other breathing hard, his head landed on her chest, she hugged him to her and kissed the top of his head, he squeezed his arms around her tightly and they both fell asleep.

Marta and Alfred were in their bed chamber, he had his arms around her waist from behind "do you think they are happy about the babies?"

She turned her head aside to look at him "I think after the shock wears off they will be"

"I hope so" he said

She kissed him quickly on the lips and replied "don't worry they are happy for us"

They kissed again and got into bed and fell asleep.

A/N: just to let people know there will be one more chapter after this one, and then this story will be coming to a close. So I would like to thank everyone for reading this and reviewing this. Thank You.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Last and Final Chapter one last thing thanks for reviewing, favorting and reading this story.

Chapter 32

Days in the underground moved by quickly but quietly, Jareth and Josie were waiting for the arrival of the siblings, which down here pregnancies are quick.

Jareth was sitting is chambers waiting for a word on his mother he knew any day she would be going into a labor, he worried about her, well anyone going into labor it is more common for woman to die during childbirth and if they are older than more of a chance.

Josie was in her castle worrying about the same thing, she didn't want to lose her mother or her new siblings.

Sarah walked in and saw Jareth deep in thought, she cleared her throat to get his attention, and he looked up and noticed Sarah was in front of him, he quickly stood up and walked over to her "what did the healer say? Are you alright?"

Sarah smiled at him "yes I'm fine; you are going to be a daddy again"

Jareth looked at Sarah shocked he didn't know what to say or do, he loved his daughter Carnie and she was blessing and to have another child is another blessing. Sarah stood there for a moment watching his facial expressions.

And the reaction he gave her she wasn't expecting, he actually cheered, she never saw him like that before. He raced over to her and picked her up swinging her again like he did at her first pregnancy, but he was actually laughing out of happiness which he didn't do the first time, so now she knows it's about happiness the first she knew he was happy but it was more a of shock.

She laughed along with him, he then set her down he grabbed her face gently in his hands and brought her to him kissing her passionately.

Josie sat with her husband, waiting for a messenger to come and let her know about her mother, Josie's husband Petrie noticed that Josie was acting nervous, he held her hand tightly and asked "are you worried about your mother?"

Josie looked at him giving him a half smile "yes I am worried about my mother and your reaction"

He looked at her puzzled "why would my reaction about your mother worry you?"

Josie sighed and replied "it's not about my mother it's about me"

He looked at her worried "darling you're scaring me what's wrong"

She could tell in his voice that he was scared his voice was cracking she looked at him smiling "I'm pregnant"

First her husband Petrie looked really confused, then as he sat there is a daze she could tell was she told him was sinking in, his smile was getting bigger and bigger slowly. He quickly stood up he grabbed her hands and pulled her up "you're going to have another child?" he then rubbed his hand over her flat abdomen she nodded her head at him. He hugged her tightly, and then started kissing her.

"What's going on?" their son Petal asked who likes to be known as Peter

They looked down at three children looking up at them confused "your mother is going to have another child"

Petal looked happy, Lily looked at them confused and Rose looked mad ad said "mother don't you think you have enough children, we don't need another brat. We have Petal and Lily"

"My name is Peter" Petal said

"shut up" Rose said and stuck her tongue out him, Petal pulled out his wooden sword ready to go after Rose when his father grabbed him holding him back, Lily didn't know what to think or what was going on.

Josie looked lovingly at her three children "I know you might not be happy about another child, but can you three at least pretend"

"Yes mother" Petal and Rose said

Josie looked down at Lily she had her thumb in her mouth smiling and said around her thumb "yes Mommy"

Josie patted her kids on their heads "thank you my darlings"

A servant of theirs walked in "sires"

Petrie and Josie looked at her "yes" they both said

"I have word from your mother's kingdom, it is time"

Josie got excited she looked down at her kids "you three be good, we will be right back" all three of the kids nodded their heads and Josie and Petrie disappeared.

Sarah and Jareth were lying on the bed making out; when there was a loud knock on the door, Jareth moved off of Sarah and called out "yes"

The goblin opened the door and told them "you are needed at your mother's castle"

The goblin then left the room, Jareth turned to look at Sarah "I guess it's time"

Sarah nodded and like Josie left her child with a nanny, she and Jareth disappeared.

Josie and Petrie appeared in the hallway, where Sarah and Jareth were already sitting in chairs, Josie and Petrie conjured up chairs and sat in them waiting for the birth of their siblings.

Hours went by and finally they heard their mother screaming, which made Josie and Sarah uncomfortable knowing that soon that will be them again. They heard father telling their mother to push and that it won't be long.

Awhile later everyone was getting tired of waiting, when the door opened and Alfred came out into the hallway "come inside"

They all followed Alfred in the room, when they walked in Alfred closed the door behind them, they saw Marta lying in a big bed holding both babies.

They all smiled at her and the babies, Josie spoke up first "what are their names?"

Marta looked down at the babies then up at everyone "the boy I named Alfred after their father, and the girl is named Martina"

"You named him Alfred?" Jareth asked with laughter in his voice

"I always wanted to name my son after Alfred, Jareth your name was almost Alfred" his mother said

Jareth gave her a disgusted look he didn't like the name he mother continued "but I knew I would get looked down upon for naming my child after a healer"

Josie and Sarah were laughing, Jareth turned to glare at them "what is so funny?"

"Alfred the Goblin King, yeah that sounds scary" Sarah said giggling at the same time

Jareth walked up to her "you think I'm scary?"

"Well yes I do, your name just sounds evil, I always thought you were but I was also attracted to you, so I was confused. But in the ballroom I felt more attraction then fear" she told him

Jareth beamed at what she said, Josie smiled then she looked at her mother "mother I have some news"

Jareth looked at his mother and said "I do to"

Marta smiled happily and looked at Josie "Josie, what is your news?"

"I'm pregnant" Josie said her mother started to get happy and started crying Alfred said congratulations then Jareth blurted out "Sarah's pregnant too"

"I am so blessed, I had two more children and now I am going to be blessed with more grandchildren this is the happiest day" Marta said

While the babies were sleeping Alfred leaned over and kissed both babies on the forehead and then started to kiss Marta. Josie and Petrie kissed as did Sarah and Jareth. Marta and Alfred stopped kissing, Marta looked at the couples in front of her and smiled adoringly at them and said in a low voice that only her and Alfred could hear.

"Now everyone will live happily ever after"

THE End

A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to also let you know that in two weeks I will be starting a new story, so you might want to start checking your e-mails then or put me on alert. I just want to go over all the notes for the story before I start it.


End file.
